Thieves: Nobility
by jubilife
Summary: Important news concerning the story. Everyone read the announcments; VERY IMPORTANT!
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, I decided to write a random idea that popped into my head, so tell me what you think, okay?  
**--

Mike yawned as he turned off the t.v. He was watching the final mach of the hoenn leagues. A kid with a Meowth had been the winner. Mike noticed all the destruction that had been left from all the fighting.

"Is it over?" Mike's mom called from the kitchen, coming into the room.

"Yeah, but what I don't get is why people don't use pokemon for their own purposes, good or evil," His mom put her hands on her hips.

"The teams use pokemon for evil purposes," Mike stared at her.

"You mean all those losers who basically only want to kidnap more pokemon?"

"Well teams Galaxy, Magma, and Aqua-"

"Had goals that, when you go right down to it, only meant for them to awaken, then steal a pokemon." Mike interrupted his mother. She thought for a moment, and realized he was right.

"Well, you're thirteen, and don't have a pokemon yet, so why don't you go to Sandgem and get one?" Mike shrugged. He knew it was just another way to get him out of the house. He left, and began walking. He left twinleaf town, and headed onto the road to Sandgem. Some pokemon jumped at him, but he shot them glares so hard that the already small pokemon quickly backed off. Eventually, he showed up in Sandgem.

"What's the point of becming a pokemon master anyways?" He asked no one in particular. He reached the lab in no time, and headed inside.

"Oh, it looks like the final person has finally arrived." Rowan and two other trainers turned around at his arrival.

"I got a call from your mother saying you'd be on your way here. So sit tight and let Jimmy pick his pokemon." A young boy ran up to the Chimchar and picked it up and wrapped it in a huge hug.

"I choose you!" The small pokemon's eyes were bulging as the air was squeezed out of is lungs.

"No, I want that one." Mike said, stepping forward. Jimmy stuck out his tongue.

"Too bad." Mike glowered at him.

"Okay then, use ember Chimchar." Chimchar, who was more than happy to escape Jimmy's clutches, fired some small flames in his face. Jimmy dropped he pokemon instantly.

"We're going to have a talk!" The kid said to Chimchar. It took a step backwards, and it bumped into Mike's leg.

"This Chimchar doesn't want to go with you. How about you join me little buddy?" Chimchar nodded eagerly and climbed up to his shoulder.

"Give me back my pokemon!" The little boy shouted, stomping his foot.

"It appears that Chimchar would like to go with Mike. Sorry Jimmy, but forcing a pokemon to do anything, especially go with a trainer it doesn't want to, is inhumane. You can have him Mike." Rowan said. Chimchar jumped high into the air, and landed on Mike's head.

"Here's your pokeballs, as well as your pokedex. Now Jimmy, which pokemon will you pick besides Chimchar?" Mike accepted his stuff and left. He heard Chimchar's stomach rumble.

"You hungry little buddy?" He asked. It nodded slowly. Mike reached in his pockets. All he had was a little change.

"I don't have any money," he said sullenly. He noticed a clothes shop. A light bulb went off in his head. He ran inside of the store.

"Let's see... I need something that'll help me be unrecognized..." he muttered to himself. He found a cape. It didn't cover his face, but Mike grabbed it because it looked cool. He threw it over his back. Chimchar ran up to him, holding up a mask with holes for some eyes and a mouth. Mike picked it up.

"Good job Chimchar. Let's go," he said. He put the mask on, and headed for the door. There was only one guard there, and he was leaning against the wall, sleeping. Mike walked out of the door with the stuff undisturbed. He walked across the street, to the pokemon mart. When he got inside, he grabbed the biggest bag of pokemon food he could find. He walked up to the register and dropped his food on the counter.

"Nice clothes. How can I help you?" The register was young, like fifteen or sixteen years old.

"How about you give me this food?" Mike said.

"Okay... that'll be fifteen dollars." Mike glared, then released his pokemon.

"Use ember on everything." Chimchar fired the embers in every direction, and the building was lit on fire. Everyone screamed, jumping out of windows and kicking down the doors. The place was like a burning barn, and it was crumbling to the ground. Mike stayed calm and pulled all the money from the registers and put it into a bag. It was meant to be for the customers to carry what they bought, but Mike thought his use was better."Alright Chimchar, let's get outta here." He said to his pokemon, who was shooting ember attacks the entire time. That would explain why the fire spread so quickly. He returned his pokemon, and jumped out of a window. Outside was complete chaos. He quickly snuck out of the immediate area and took off his mask and cape, and called his mom.

"Oh, so you got your pokemon?" She asked.

"Yeah! And you know what? I'm actually excited to begin my journey!" He replied.

"That's great sweetie. Good luck!" His mother hung up. Mike grinned widely. His life was going to be fun.  
--

**So what do you guys think? Please review. I've finally revised this chapter. Now I'm gonna do the other thirteen...**


	2. Money in the bank

**Who new this story would be a success? Don't worry guys. This chapter is being written in good old microsoft word. I've even gone back and edited the first chapter for kicks. I'm hungry. My first kiss was when I was five and me and some girl wanted to see what the fuss was all about. Completely random, but I'm a random guy. Maybe I should start a randomness fic for the laughs.**

--

Mike was in the middle of a huge field. Chimchar was out of its pokeball, and was walking next to its trainer happily.

"Okay Chimchar. We need to form a team of super powerful pokemon so we can get away with anything. You with me?" Mike said to his fiery friend. Of course, it nodded. They walked until they came across the field, until they came across a large lake.

"This must be lake Verity. I wonder if there are any strong pokemon here," No sooner had Mike finished speaking, a Buizel jumped out of the water. It saw Chimchar, and became surrounded by water and flew at the fire monkey. Mike noticed that it launched into the attack mid-air. This was the type of pokemon he was looking for.

"Dodge it Chimchar," He said. Chimchar jumped out of the way, and Buizel turned around, no longer surrounded by the water.

"Now use ember," The fire monkey fired the weak flames at Buizel. It turned around and used its tail to create razor sharp winds that pulverized the ember, and went on to hit Chimchar. Chimchar was knocked backwards, and landed on its back. A large lump formed on its noggin, and it began to jump around angrily.

"Now go close and use scratch," Mike ordered, throwing out a hand. Buizel signaled for him to bring it on. Chimchar sucked in a huge breath, and released a jet of fire. Buizel's eyes became giant golf balls as it saw the oncoming attack, but fired a jet of water to counter. The two attacks collided, and smoke filled the air.

"Now use flamethrower from close range!" Chimchar ran through the smoke, and fired the jet of fire right into a shocked Buizel's face. The attack hit home, and Buizel was knocked backwards, and fell on its back.

"Pokeball, go," Mike said as he threw a pokeball. Buizel was absorbed by a red light, and the pokeball shook four times before the light faded. Mike lifted up his newest pokemon's pokeball. He had a new pokemon! He then headed into town, which was named Jubilife city. The first thing he noticed was a large building. _Jubilife city bank._ The sign said. He decided to get himself some money. Releasing his new Buizel, he spoke to it and Chimchar.

"We are going to steal some money. No matter what, you will do what I say. It is vital to our success," Both pokemon nodded.

"Okay then. Use Flamethrower Chimchar," Chimchar, as if eager to destroy something, fired the jet of fire at the building. It caught fire faster than that pokemon mart.

"Come with me Buizel. I have a plan," Mike left Chimchar there and went behind the building. He put on his mask and cape.

"Use water gun," He said to his new pokemon. It obeyed, and knocked in a nearby window. Mike climbed in quietly. He might as well of come in without his mask and grabbed some money from a random purse, because inside was total panic. Sprinklers were going off, people were running around in circles, and alarms were going off.

"Use sonic boom on that safe," Mike said, pointing at a heavy duty safe. Buizel obeyed instantly. It used its tail to create the slicing air waves, and it destroyed the safe. Tons of money poured out, and Mike became really excited. There was a fortune in there! He scooped up as much as would go in his sack, and headed out.

"Let's go Buizel," He said.

"Not so fast. You're that guy from Sandgem, who set fire to the pokemart. You're under arrest. Come quietly, and I won't have to use force," It was a girl about his age. She stood against him defiantly, expecting him to just give up.

"Use aqua jet," Buizel charged, surrounded by that water, and it looked kind of like a watery bullet.

"I don't think so! Use metal claw Scizzor!" She threw out a pokeball and a red pokemon came out, and it hit Buizel with its claws, which were glowing a bright white. Buizel was knocked backwards. Mike caught it, and cradled it in his arms.

"Now use hyper beam!" The girl cheered.

"Chimchar now!" Mike yelled. Scizzor was hit in the face by a jet of fire, knocking it out. Chimchar landed in front of Mike.

"Took you long enough. Let's motor!" He said as he scooped Chimchar up and ran.

"Wait!" The girl called as she ran after him. A piece of the ceiling fell down, and it landed right in front of her, making her stop. Mike jumped out of a window, safe. Nobody had realized what had happened yet, so it was easy to get away unnoticed. Suddenly, his phone rang. It was his mom.

"Hey sweetie! How is your journey going so far?" She asked.

"So far it has basically been uneventful. There was a small fire, but that's about it in terms of action."

"Ah, well I'm sure it'll get more entertaining. Maybe if you caught more pokemon, you'll have more fun."

"Maybe I will…" Mike hung up and grinned. He wouldn't have to steal money for a long time.

--**So how is it? R&R please! If you don't, I'll die. Nobody wants that to happen, do they? Oh, and I'm not sure if my description of a aqua jet was accurate, but just imagine a volt tackle with water. That'll be dead on.**


	3. Bianca

-1**Hello! I really am getting excited about this story. Oh, and if you're reading Mespirit's Rage and wondering why I'm writing all these other stories instead of writing the next chapter of Mespirit's Rage, fear not! I shall update when I wake up in the morning.**

--

"Yeah, and I'll take nine potions, and five super potions," Mike was at the Jubilife pokemart buying whatever it was that he needed. The clerk was looking at him strangely as he bought all the stuff, but didn't say anything. A girl came into the store. A lot of noise filled the room.

"So did you get the culprit?" The clerk asked her.

"Nah. He was really strong and got away. I'll get him the next time he pops up," She said.

"It appears he likes to create fires a lot. I'll just look for stuff like that if I want to catch him," Mike spun around to see the girl he had fought in the bank. She looked him up and down, and whistled.

"You're cute. What's your name anyways?" She said, still looking him up and down.

"It's Mike. I'm going to become a pokemon master," The girl laughed.

"I'm Bianca. I want to be a Sinnoh region marshal. Those guys chase down baddies all over the world, but they have to come from Sinnoh. I'll be higher ranking than officer Jenny." She said, poking her thumb in Mike's face. She had light blue eyes, and her clothes were a matching color. She had Brunette hair, and she smelled faintly of flowers. Weird. Wasn't she just in a flaming building five hours ago? She probably showered obsessively to get rid of the smell like Mike had.

"Hey, Bianca, want to have a battle? Good marshals know how, after all," The brunette looked at the clerk, who was the one who issued the challenge.

"You're on," Three minutes later, Bianca stood opposite of the store clerk, and everyone that was inside was outside watching the match. Mike decided to watch the battle to see how strong this girl was.

"Let's go Hitmonlee!" The clerk called as he released, well, a Hitmonlee.

"Come on Scizzor!" Bianca yelled as she released her pokemon.

"Use hyper beam Scizzor!" She yelled as soon as her pokemon was out. Scizzor fired an orange beam at the kicking pokemon.

"Use rolling kick on the hyper beam!" The clerk yelled. Hitmonlee obeyed without question, spinning its leg in a circle and hitting the orange beam, destroying it.

"Now use double kick!"

"Counter with swift!" Hitmonlee jumped into the air in an attempt to kick Scizzor, but was greeted by a barrage of yellow stars that knocked it backwards. It landed on its feet.

"Finish this off with mega kick!" The clerk said as he swung a fist through the air.

"Metal claw right now!" Bianca yelled quickly. Hitmonlee charged, and its foot began glowing a bright blue color. Scizzor held its ground, while its pincers glowed a bright white. As soon as Hitmonlee got close, Scizzor swung. Hitmonlee kicked its foot out, and the two attacks collided. There was an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Hitmonlee was lying on the floor and Scizzor stood over it, a small smile on its face. Mike took a couple of steps back, then left. That girl was strong. He was going to have to get rid of her. He liked her and all, but her goals were in the way of his. He couldn't have that. The large group of spectators disbanded, and Bianca left. Mike changed his course and followed her, carefully staying hidden so she wouldn't see him. She went right into the pokemon center. Mike stayed outside of it, and stood right next to the window of the room she was staying in. He peeked into the window.

"Man, I'd better find out who that guy was. I just know that if I catch him, I'll be recommended to be a Marshal in no time. In fact, they'll be begging me!" She was talking to herself. How strange. She then pulled her shirt off, and then slipped out of her jeans. She was now only in her bra and panties. Mike couldn't help but stare, silently hoping she would keep undressing.

"I wish my boobs were bigger…" She said as she inspected herself in the mirror.

"_Don't worry babe. You've got the best body I've ever seen,"_ Mike thought. Bianca then began to unstrap her bra, and took it off. Mike almost let out a yell of anger as he saw her back was to him. All he wanted was a look at those… what was he doing? Being some sort of pervert? He was on a mission, and he couldn't let this super fine girl and her… beauty, get in the way of it. Bianca slowly began to turn around, and Mike held his breathe.

"Hey! Why are you standing back there? You're with team Galaxy, aren't you? Well I'm not letting you steal another one of our pokemon!" Bianca quickly covered up and ran to her window. Mike turned and ran. He couldn't let them see him. No way was that going to happen.

"Chansey, use egg bomb!" A giant egg flew at Mike. He jumped out of the way, with his hand over his face. The egg landed and an explosion erupted. Smoke filled the air, and he used that to get out of the area unseen.

"Who was that?" Bianca asked as she came out of the building fully dressed.

"That was another member of team Galaxy. I swear, those guys won't stop trying to steal the pokemon here," Nurse Joy said, her Chansey standing next to her. Bianca rolled her eyes.

"I would help, but a bunch of crooks isn't big enough for someone to become a marshal. A police officer, maybe, but if you become a cop and leave your town you won't have any authority. I want to be able to go all over the world and chase madmen and murderers. I'm going off to bed Joy, so I'll see you in the morning." She spoke so rapidly that it wasn't as if she was talking to an actual person. Mike sat on the roof of the building. That was close.

"I shouldn't of been caught up in my staring. I should of just attacked. This building is made entirely of wood. It would have been a cinch for Chimchar to light on fire. I won't ever let something like that happen again." He said silently. He then jumped down, and headed for the next town.

--

**Whew! I had to work kind of hard not to make this chapter rated M. I think I did alright. I wonder why Mike is all stares around Bianca. That is extremely odd…**


	4. Pokemorph

**Okay guys, I have a problem. I am on the list of five people's favorites, on three people's author alers list, and the number of faves this story has is nine, as well as seven alerts. Why the hell aren't you people reviewing? I know you're reading and keeping track of my stories, but this is freaking ridiculous. I've never had a story do so well but so horribly at the same time. Review or this story will go to HIATUS!**

**--**

Mike had finally made it to Oreburgh city. He was down in the mines, but they had closed down three hours ago. He was looking for a rare fossil that he could add to his team. So far, his luck wasn't that good.

"Buizel, use sonic boom on that wall." He said, pointing. Buizel fired a crescent shaped airwave that hit the wall. The area began to shake violently. Mike looked around desperately as the roof began to collapse. He turned around, and with his pokemon right behind him, ran. He was going at top speed, until a ton of rocks landed in front of him, blocking his exit.

"Buizel, use hydro pump!" He yelled as he pointed at a rock falling right for him. Buizel quickly fired a jet of blue water at the rock, splitting it in half. Mike then did it again and again and again. He was getting tired, and he could tell his pokemon was too. Suddenly, he saw someone else shooting down the falling rocks. It was a girl that was wearing a light green shirt and matching pants, and the shirt had a G on it.

"Hey! I need help!" He called. She turned to look at him, and ran away.

"Come back!" He yelled. He chased after her, carefully avoiding all the falling rocks.

She ran to the exit of the mine, but instead of leaving she went into the booth right in front of the mine. Mike followed her. He was instantly hit by an orange beam. Pain was shooting through his body as he desperately looked around. When the beam disappeared, he fell to the floor, extremely tired. Buizel helped him up.

"No! That boy just absorbed the pokemorph beam! I thought I told you to use that on me!" The woman was severly pissed off at someone for something.

"What pokemon will he be able to transform into anyways?" She said, putting her foot on Mike's face.

"I know that he'll become a pokemon of tremendous power. We should try to recruit him before he realizes his power," another voice was saying. Mike looked up. He felt a tremendous power flowing through him, and he liked it. He grew to be three times his size. He grew a pair of wings, and he now had eyesight beyond his wildest dreams. Buizel cowered behind him. The woman and the other guy looked up at him and his new form.

"Holy crap! He's a-" Mike didn't let him finish. He breathed a powerful jet of fire, burning the man to a cinder. The woman turned around and ran. Mike wasn' going to let her get away so easily. He soared into the air, bursting through the roof, with Buizel on his back, and fired a flamethrower on the building. It caught fire immediaely, and began to burn to the ground. Mike flew to a safe distance after that, to the awe of the towns people. Landing at a secure alleyway, he changed back. He was very surprised to see he could transform into a pokemon! He looked around.

"Buizel, we're going back to the mine," Buizel shook his head, and held out a chunk of rock at him. He took it, and looked it over. He could see a faint picture of a pokemon on it. He smiled evily.

"Good job Buizel. Now, we have to go challenge the gym to keep our cover," and with that, he turned around and headed to the gym.

--

**I know it was a little short, but bear with me. This is the guy who doesn't have time to update Trainer wars because he is busy. Read and Review! Do it, or as I mentioned before, I'll put this story on hiatus so I can work on my other fics that people actually acknowledge.**


	5. So close!

-1**Okay, I guess that's more like it… most of you still didn't review. Why? One of you was spineless enough to take the story off of alerts like you think I don't know what your name is. I won't name any names… but that is low, even for a bum on the street without food or clothes with his children dying who sees an old woman with a large purse. It's just wrong!**

--

"Knock knock," Mike said, pulling the door to the gym open. There was only one person there, and he was sitting on a rock, sleeping.

"WAKE UP!" The guy awoke with a jolt.

"What the hell do you want?" he said angrily as he glared.

"Isn't it customary for the gym leader to face the challengers that come to face him?" Mike said impatiently. The guy nodded.

"But it'll only be a one on one. After that I'm going back to my nap," the guy said as he threw out a pokeball containing a Golem.

"Let's go Buizel," Mike said as he released his pokemon.

"Use water gun." He said calmly. Buizel jumped into the air and fired a jet of blue water at Golem.

"Defensive curl." Golem retreated into its shell, and the attack bounced right off of it.

"Now use rollout!" The man yelled. Golem began rolling towards Buizel with shocking speed.

"Pathetic. Jump over it," Buizel obeyed, jumping over the stampeding pokemon.

"Now use sonic boom," Buizel created two crescent shaped airwaves that flew at Golem, hitting it in the back, and knocking it into the wall.

"Golem!" The leader called, but Mike wasn't finished yet.

"Now use aqua jet," Buizel leapt into the air, and became surrounded by water, and was at the point of the attack, sort of like a water type version of volt tackle. It collided with Golem while it was still on the wall. The wall gave way, and everything took outside.

"Use earthquake!" The leader called. Mike was ready.

"Use hydro pump!" Buizel obeyed instantly, firing its powerful jet of water that hit Golem in the face, knocking it out.

"Golem…" The guy sobbed, calling back his pokemon. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a circular object. He walked over to Mike, and handed him the badge.

"Stranger, you are really a skilled trainer. I don't think I've ever been dominated like that in my entire career. I just know you will be a-"

"Yeah yeah yeah. Let's go Buizel," Mike interrupted him and left the gym.

"Oh, and I might want to get that wall repaired. Forecasts say it's going to rain," the guy just stared Mike down. He couldn't believe what just happened! Mike headed to the pokemon center, but on the way he bumped into someone.

"Hey Mike! You went missing after the battle at the pokemart. What happened?" It was Bianca. Mike stared. She was shorter than him by about two inches. Her eyes were a light shade of blue. Mike continued to look in her eyes, and spoke.

"Your battle motivated me to go challenge the gym leader. Look, I've already beaten him in a battle," Mike said, holding out his new badge to her.

"That's wonderful! Hey, I'm going fishing right now, maybe you would like to come with…" Mike laughed.

"Of course I'll come!" He said through the laughs. She grabbed his hand and began walking towards the route that leads to Oreburgh. There was a small body of water there. She pulled out two rods from Mike didn't know where, and handed one to him. Both kids cast their rods, and sat down, side by side.

"Well, this is nice. Two friends just sitting here trying to catch a water type… It's pretty cool huh?" Mike nodded. His thoughts had gone back to that orange beam that had hit him. He thought it was just a hyper beam, but it hurt to much, and after that he turned into some sort of freak show. He couldn't explain it, but he somehow turned into a-

"What's wrong?" Bianca asked. Mike looked at her. She looked worried.

"It's nothing. Just wondering how my mom's doing right now," He lied.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. The thing about going on a journey is you don't get to see your parents as often. That's probably the reason I started so late." Bianca said, leaning back.

"Yeah… but you can always call them, so it's all good," Mike said.

"No, I would never call my father. He's so abusive to me. I ran away to the Sinnoh region when my dad took me to Johto to see another member of his business or organization or team or whatever he called it," she said, looking down.

"In fact, if it weren't for my mother, I probably would have killed him with my own two hands!" she yelled suddenly. Mike stroked her hair.

"Hey, you're way too beautiful to be abused like that. I would feel the same way if I was in your situation. I don't think I'd run two regions away, but I definitely would have done it," he said. Bianca smiled.

"You're sweet." She leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. Mike grinned broadly on the inside. He turned, and the two kids looked deep in each other's eyes. The two got closer. Mike could smell her minty breathe, their lips were close, and Mike's rod began to shake.

"Whoa!" He yelled, completely shocked. Bianca jumped and their heads collided with each other. She fell backwards, and a giant mecha erupted from out of the lake. Four guys wearing light green uniforms came out, and all of them seemed focused on Mike.

"You! Get him!" They all threw out pokeballs, all of which containing Bronzor. Mike released Chimchar. Bianca released her Scizzor.

"Hey, that Chimchar looks familiar," She said when she got a look at Mike's starter.

"Where did you see it? I don't think I've ever let it just roam free, and I know I've never had it out around you," Mike said nervously.

"Yeah… I guess you're right," Bianca said, right before four multicolored beams hit down right in front of the two kids.

"Don't hold your conversations right in front of us pokemorph!" The leader yelled. Mike and Bianca looked at each other.

"You're a pokemorph?!" They both yelled in unison.

"Use skull bash!" Four Bronzor suddenly began charging the kids.

"Use flamethrower!"

"Use hyper beam!" The two attacks hit one pokemon each, but the other two went on and hit Chimchar and Scizzor.

"Now use confusion!" All four pokemon used the powerful attack on Chimchar and Scizzor. Chimchar began glowing a bright white, and grew in size. When the bright light faded, Chimchar was a lot bigger and stronger looking. It looked the four Bronzor down and then began to spin like a rollout towards them. Then, out of nowhere, it erupted in flames. It hit all the pokemon, knocking them back into their trainers, unconscious. Mike's new Monferno landed in front of him. The guys wearing green tried to jump back in their mecha. Mike wasn't going to let that happen.

"Use flamethrower!" Bianca had the same idea.

"Use hyper beam!" The two attacks hit the mecha head on, and it exploded with a fiery passion. Wreckage was everywhere. Mike looked at Bianca.

"You know, maybe we should run."

"Good idea." The two kids then turned and ran, all the way to the pokemon center. In other words, not that far. Both kids handed nurse Joy their pokeballs. Mike plopped down into a chair. Bianca came up to him, blushing slightly.

"Listen, Mike. About what almost happened at the lake…"

"I know. I shouldn't have come onto you like that. I know we should just be friends. I'm sorry. Bianca's eyes opened widely in shock, but she recovered instantly.

"That's… exactly what I was going to say! I'm glad you understand. I'm going to my room." She said. She ran up the stairs to the room she borrowed three steps at a time. She threw the door open, and flung herself on the bed. A single tear escaped her eye.

--

**Now that was fun! I'm going to keep competing with PokeRus after this chapter, but if you people review I'll definitely keep this one in my mind when I'm typing up the next chapter of Trainer Wars.**


	6. Wigglytuff

-1**Okay, this story is doing well, and I have extra time after typing up the next chapter of Trainer Wars. In this chapter you may see a ton of tiny black dots that are called words. Don't mind them, it happens to everybody…**

--

Bianca had her lips locked with Mike's. She couldn't believe her luck! The two broke apart for a second.

"Stop kissing me…" She said, smiling at him with her arms around his neck.

"Never will…" Mike said as he kissed her on the lips again. When the two finally broke apart again, Mike spoke.

"Bianca, you're a Scizzor!" Mike said. Bianca laughed.

"What did you say? That was really funny, can you do it again?" Mike nodded and opened his mouth.

"Scizzor!" Mike then began violently shaking her.

"Cut it out…" She sobbed over and over, until she was in her room in the pokemon center, laying on her bed. Scizzor was beside her, shaking his head. Bianca ran up to her poketch and checked the time. It was two o'clock in the afternoon! She had probably overslept because of the wonderful dream she was having. She quickly got dressed and ran out of the pokemon center.

--

Mike was about ready to explode! If he didn't find a way into that lab he would definitely do just that. He keep walking until he came across a pink fluff ball. He stopped and looked at it curiously. Kicking it, he decided it was just another mystery of the world, but when he walked by it stood up. Mike turned around to face the Wigglytuff. It looked severely pissed off, and Mike couldn't figure out why. Then, it fired a red jet of flames at him. Mike reacted instantly, jumping out of the way of the flamethrower.

"Let's go Buizel!" He yelled as he released his pokemon.

"Use aqua jet!" Buizel became surrounded by that water and charged the Wigglytuff. Wigglytuff made itself bigger, knocking Buizel out of the way. It then sucked in a deep breathe, and began to sing. Mike instantly covered his ears, and ordered for Buizel to do the same, but his pokemon was already asleep. Wigglytuff finished.

"Let's go Monferno!" Mike yelled as he released his pokemon. Monferno took one look at Wigglytuff, and fell on its back, laughing so hard it passed out. Mike was stunned by this.

"What. The. Hell. Just. Happened?" Was all he could say. Wigglytuff walked up to him, took a pokeball off of his belt, and began playing with it.

"Here, push that silver button. That makes it more fun." Mike said. Wigglytuff became extremely happy and pushed the button, and was absorbed by the red light. The ball shook violently, but eventually the pokeball stopped. Mike picked up his new pokeball. He turned around and faced the mysterious lab before him. He was going to sneak in there and revive him a fossil. No matter what.

--

"Dodge it Scizzor!" Scizzor jumped out of the way of a hyper beam.

"Now use metal claw!" The female trainer yelled as she pointed at the Ursuring that opposed her. Scizzor made its claws glow a shiny silver, and charged the big bear.

"Counter with another hyper beam." Her opponent said. Scizzor was hit by the attack head on, and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"See? Nobody can stop a good pokemon thief. Get out of my sight." Bianca ran up to her pokemon and hugged it close. Her opponent turned and walked away, laughing evilly. Bianca narrowed her eyes. This guy was just as tough as that pokemon thief who liked to create fires. She was going to have to keep a watch for both of them now.

--

**I know it's short, but I suddenly ran out of time. Besides, I know none of you people are actually going to review. I really outta put this story on Hiatus just so you people will know I'm serious about the reviews.**


	7. lab raid

-1**Hey! I have some free time, and I know how much you people are reading, even if you don't really review as a whole, so I decided to make some hobos happy!**

"Buizel, Monferno, Wigglytuff, go!" Mike released his three pokemon. He stared up at the lab, ready to do some dirty work.

"Monferno, get on top of that roof." He said to his starter. It nodded eagerly and leapt onto a nearby tree, and onto the roof.

"Good, now use ember to make a small hole." He said. Monferno nodded, and released the small flames on the roof, making a small hole, and pulling the section of the roof off.

"Now, Buizel use aqua jet to get up there, and go down in the hole. Go look for a regeneration machine." Buizel nodded, and flew to the roof via the water surrounding it. Monferno jumped off of the roof, while Buizel jumped down the hole.

"Now, get us through that door." Mike said pointing at the door. Monferno began hitting it with continuous fire punches.

"This is where you come in. As soon as we get in there, I want you to use sing. Can you do that?" Mike asked his new pokemon. Wigglytuff nodded eagerly. Just then, Monferno punched the door down. Scientists began running in all kinds of directions, and one of them was headed for the alarm, but Wigglytuff began her song. Mike and Monferno had their ears covered, so they were okay, but the scientists all fell asleep instantly. Wigglytuff stopped singing. Mike walked deeper into the lab, flanked by his two pokemon, and stopped at the first door he saw. He opened it.

"Why won't you tell me where it is? Don't you value your life?" A kid with red hair, wearing a blue shirt with matching pants, as well as a red undershirt, was beating up a scientist. The guy's face was covered with blood.

"What if he doesn't want to tell you whatever it is you want to know?" Mike said as he entered the room. The kid (that's right, he was a kid) turned to look at him, and sniggered.

"Who do you think you are, interfering with my work?" He said as he laughed snobbishly.

"I'm a pokemon thief." Mike said. It was weird. He never had to say what it was he did before. He decided he liked the way that sounded. The kid looked him up and down. Mike was wearing a plain old black mask, and a cape.

"You really think you're a pokemon thief, with pokemon that weak?" Mike got extremely angry at this comment.

"My pokemon aren't weak. Are you Monferno?" Monferno let out a thunderous roar, and charged the kid with a flaming fist ready. He ducked underneath it, and threw out a pokeball, which contained an Ursuring.

"Use hyper beam!" Ursuring obeyed, firing an orange beam from its mouth, hitting Monferno directly. It flew back, sliding on the floor.

"Now use metal claw!" Ursuring's claws began to glow a shiny silver, and it charged Mike.

"Wigglytuff, use double slap." Mike said calmly. Wigglytuff jumped in the way and began rapidly slapping Ursuring. The other kid sent out another pokeball, and this one contained a Riolu.

"Use force palm Riolu!" The kid ordered. Riolu's hand began to glow a bright yellow as it filled with electrical energy, and it jumped at Wigglytuff, who was still slapping the mess out of Ursuring.

"Monferno, use flamethrower on Riolu!" Monferno pulled itself up and fired a jet of red flames at Riolu, who was still in mid-air. The fighting type was knocked backwards, and fell on its back, unmoving.

"Now use focus punch on Ursuring!" Monferno's hand became surrounded by a white aura, and it ran at Ursuring. Wigglytuff stopped slapping the big bear and jumped out of the way.

"I don't think so, use frustration!" Ursuring went into a frenzy, beating the hell out of Monferno and Wigglytuff with no mercy.

"Wait a second… if you just used frustration, which is an attack that's stronger if the pokemon hates you, and the attack is so strong, that means…" Mike was at a loss for words. The kid just grinned.

"You're pretty smart. I'll be leaving now." He said as Ursuring fired a hyper beam that hit the ceiling. He jumped up there, and returned his pokemon. He was extremely athletic to jump up there.

"Get them!" Mike screamed. Monferno scooped him up, and jumped to the roof. Wigglytuff was right behind them.

"Use flamethrower to stop them!" He yelled, pointing at the kid's back. Monferno and Wigglytuff released flaming hot jets of fire, and both of them were aimed at the kid. He turned around.

"Kadabra use psychic!" the kid yelled as he released his pokemon. It created a purple glow that surrounded both flamethrowers, formed them together, and sent them flying back at Mike. There was no way Mike could dodge. He was doomed. The flames were about to hit him, and I mean inches away, and they were destroyed by a large amount of water hitting them directly. Both kids turned to see Buizel with something in its arms, looking ready to fight.

"That Buizel has the regeneration machine! Get him!" The kid yelled as he pointed at Mike's Buizel. Ursuring and Kadabra both ran at Buizel.

"Protect him!" Mike ordered. Monferno and Wigglytuff both jumped in front of Buizel, ready to fight. The kid sent out his Riolu again.

"Use sonic boom Buizel!" Mike ordered. Buizel, with the machine still in its arms, spun in a circle, its tail creating crescent shaped air blades that flew at the opposing pokemon. All of them except Riolu dodged them.

"Monferno, use fire punch! Wigglytuff, use double slap! And Buizel, throw that machine to me!" All pokemon complied. Monferno used fire punch on Ursuring, Wigglytuff began t slap Riolu repeatedly, and Buizel threw the machine at Mike, who was all but ready to catch it, but right before it fell into his arms, it became surrounded by a purple glow. It the flew back towards the kid, who grabbed it.

"Thanks, kid. My name's John. I'm a pokemon thief, too. Nobody will stand in my way, no matter what. If you do, I'll kill you like everyone else who interferes." The kid said. He ran toward the edge of the roof, and jumped off. His pokemon followed. Mike jumped after him, determined not to let him get away. John jumped on a motorcycle, and began to ride away at high speeds. He turned to Riolu, who was the only pokemon left out of its pokeball.

"If you fail me again, I'll send you back to the wild, understand? Oh, you don't know how to survive out there because you were hatched to me by a pokemon egg. Step up your game, or your gonna take a hike." He said to it. It shuddered. He returned his pokemon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mike had returned to Oreburgh. He was really disappointed by his loss, but decided he wouldn't let it happen again. He walked into the pokemon center to heal his pokemon after that tough encounter, and saw Bianca sitting in a chair. He gave his pokemon to nurse Joy and walked over to her.

"Hey Bianca, what happened?" Mike asked her. She looked up at him, and her face seemed to brighten.

"I was attacked by some goon who called himself a pokemon thief. His Ursuring totally destroyed my Scizzor, but nurse Joy said he should be alright." Mike's heart skipped a beat.

"What did he look like?" He asked. Bianca thought for a moment.

"I wasn't really paying much attention to his looks, but I do remember he had flaming red hair." Mike shook his head.

"I was near a lab, and I saw him break into it. He stole a fossil regeneration machine." Mike said. Bianca didn't seem to care.

"Hey, how can you tell if pokemon with shells are boys or girls? I mean, it's not like you can look…" She said. Mike thought for a moment.

"Maybe they take them out of their shell and look." He said. Bianca shook her head.

"That would kill them." Mike just shrugged. He didn't care one way or another. He picked up his pokemon and left. As soon as he was gone, Bianca mentally slapped herself. Had she really just asked a stupid question like that? She had another chance to talk to him, and she blows it by asking about pokemon! Mike probably wanted to talk about himself, and she had to talk about stuff nobody cares about! She left the pokemon center, and then left Oreburgh, determined to catch up with Mike.

**Whew! That took a long time to right. For those of you still trying to picture John, he looks exactly like Kratos from Tales of Symphonia.** **I've fallen on my head 258,964,316 times in my lifetime, and I've had six concussions. I'm thirteen. That means just about every day I take a blow to the head, and occasionally it hurts, and on a few rare occasions I have to go to the hospital. I love those days. Medical city serves gourmet food to the patients…**


	8. Shiny Eevee

-1**Okay people. I know how many people are reading this, so I'm gonna go ahead and say that I need at least three (3) reviews to continue the story. Seriously, people. I'm on the end of my rope here. I know KefkaIV isn't the only one reading.**

"Welcome to Floaroma town! Where the rich flowers-" Mike ignored the welcome person and walked right into town. He could see her looking over her shoulder angrily. He didn't care. He went straight to the pokemart.

"Hmmm, let's see… hyper potions are supposed to heal a pokemon to full health… I'll take fifty." He said to no one in particular. Walking up to the cashier, he bought the stuff. Then, he left.

"This place is so boring. I'm outta here." He said. He began to head to the next route, when he saw a man dressed in light green with matching hair, with a G on his chest, running away with a pink fluff ball in his arms.

"Stop! Give me back my Cleffairy! Somebody help me!" An old woman was trying to chase the guy. She fell down, and began struggling to get up. Mike rolled his eyes.

"Let's go Monferno!" He yelled, releasing his pokemon. The guy stopped and turned around to see the fire monkey.

"You dare… let's go Bronzong!" He said as he released his pokemon. Mike smirked.

"Use flame wheel Monferno!" He ordered. Monferno began spinning in a circle, and then became surrounded by fire. It then resembled a rollout on fire as it sped towards Brozong.

"I don't think so, use iron defense!" The guy yelled. Bronzong covered up, and when Monferno hit he just bounced off.

"Now use gyro ball!" Bronzong turned, so its hollow shell could be seen, and began storing up massive amounts of energy.

"Now Monferno use flamethrower!" Mike called desperately. Monferno let out a mighty jet of fire that hit Bronzong right in its hollow shell. The pokemon's eyes became giant golf balls as the flames danced around inside its shell.

"Now do it!" The green guy commanded, stomping his foot. Bronzong fired a red sphere at Monferno.

"What? A red sphere? I thought that attack-" Mike was cut off.

"It got magnified by that flamethrower. I knew you would try that, so I baited you. Worked like a charm!" The green guy said. Mike smiled.

"Fire punch on that ball!" Monferno gladly obeyed, striking the flaming gyro ball with his flaming fist right before it hit him. It flew backwards and hit Bronzong in the chest. The pokemon took a mighty fall, and hit the ground, where it stayed. The green guy called back his pokemon. He turned and tried to run.

"Hold it! Give back the Cleffairy you kidnapped." Mike said firmly. He turned around again.

"Not in your life. I'm a member of team Galaxy! I don't just give away stuff that I obtain." He said. Mike squinted his eyes.

"Then I'll have to take it." He said darkly. T was so reminiscent of his mom scolding him in that quiet, angry voice when he was little. Monferno jumped at the Galaxy grunt, and kicked him across the face. He dropped like a rock, and Cleffairy broke free of his grasp. Mike picked it up, and walked over to the old lady, who was still on the floor.

"Here's your Clefairy, miss." He said, as he put the pink fluff ball on the ground. He helped the old woman up.

"Thanks sonny. Maybe I could repay you. Come with me." She stalked off, with Cleffairy by her side. Mike followed. She led him to a wooden house. They entered.

"How would you like an Eevee for your troubles?" She asked as she flicked the light on. Mike opened his mouth to answer, but he saw something. There, just sitting there sipping something from an old mug, was John. Mike just stared.

"Well, would you like it or not?" The old woman asked. Mike nodded. She went into another room. Mike exploded on John.

"What are you doing here? I outta turn you in for what you did at the lab!" Jon looked at him curiously.

"You can't." He said as he flicked his hair.

"And why not?" Mike said, getting angry.

"You're required to follow a rule called honor among thieves. That means that no matter what a thief does, no matter how evil or cruel, you can't snitch on them." John said. He took another big swallow from that mug.

"Besides, you wouldn't want to give my grandma a heart attack, would you?" He said when he put the cup down. Mike was about to answer, but the old woman came back into the room, holding up an Eevee. its fur was a little lighter shade of brown, and around its neck and the tip of its tail was a light blue.

"I decided to give you the shiny one for reuniting me with my beloved Cleffairy." The old woman said. John dropped his mug, and it bounced away.

"Why does he get the shiny one? I didn't get one, and it was my birthday!" He moaned. The old woman stared at him.

"I know, but you haven't been calling me lately, so I decided that I wouldn't give you the only shiny Eevee we had. Just be happy I gave you a present. Next time, call me every so often!" She scolded. John slid down his seat. Mike happily took his shiny Eevee in his arms. It licked his face gently. He grinned. He had a new pokemon!

**It wasn't my longest chapter, but it wasn't my shortest, either. Oh, and I need OC's for another pokemon thief. And if you want Eevee to evolve into something in particular, go to my profile and vote on it. Remember, I need three reviews to continue!**


	9. The Old Chateau

-1_**HOW ABOUT THEM COWBOYS! WE ARE 12-1 AND I AM LOVIN IT! THE ONLY PEOPLE TO BEAT US WAS THE PATRIOTS, AND COME ON NOW, WHO HAS BEATEN THE PATRIOTS?**_** Ignoring that fan boy rant, I have a website up that has everything that has to do with Thievery Chronicles. Oh, I changed the name to Thievery Chronicles; sounds less generic. Anyways, go to my website (you can find it as a link in my profile, ass well as my homepage) and post some comments! I accept anonymous comments, just like here. Also, I need two more OC thieves to make the circle go round. Seeing how many I got from the get go, try to make him/her as good as possible. I'll select the best ones to make it in the story.**

Mike ran outside. He was as free as a bird right now; he had gotten a shiny Eevee, who was now resting in its pokeball.

"Hey Mike! Wait up!" Mike turned around to see John running up behind him.

"What do you want?" Mike said sourly. He still hadn't forgiven John for the lab incident.

"I was wondering, are you interested in pulling off one of the biggest heists in history?" John said. Mike thought about it for a second.

"Yes. Thanks for the tip. I know you're talking about that old house in Eterna forest. Good day." Mike said. He turned around, but John stopped him.

"You're gonna need help. Why don't we go in together. Some of the best thieves in all of Sinnoh are gonna be there. We need to go in with help, so why don't we help each other?" He said. Mike shrugged.

"As long as you let me use the regeneration machine."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, a thief was at the Old Chateau, looking for the Rotom that was aid to be there. He had spiky blue hair and cold, electric blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of orange glasses, but he hadn't needed them for years.

"Now where is that stupid Rotom? I need to find it before any other thieves show up." He said to himself.

"It's a little late." The kid looked up to see someone sitting on the railing of the staircase. He had dirty blond hair, with a blue shirt, and some black jeans. He had a giant grin on his face.

"Who are you, nitwit?" H called.

"My name is Nathan. You?" The kid on the ground called. The kid on the railing called back.

"It's Leon. I'll be finding that Rotom today." He called. Nathan pulled out a pokeball. Leon did the same.

"Let's go Magby." Nathan said coldly, sending out his pokemon.

"Come on, let's do it Linoone!" Leon yelled, jumping down and sending out his pokemon.

"Use water pulse!" Leon ordered.

"Use ember now!" Nathan called back. The two attacks collided, causing a ton of steam to be created.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John and Mike stood outside the Old Chateau.

"So, what is it exactly that we're trying to steal?" Mike asked.

"Not steal, capture. We're here for the pokemon Rotom. It is extremely rare, and would be worth a lot of money in town." John said back. Mike nodded. Both boys entered the building. Meanwhile, a dark figure watched them from the shadows.

"So, what is this place? Looks like a run down barn." Mike said. John nodded.

"But believe it or not, this place used to be a mansion." He said, while inspecting a T.V thoroughly.

"I thought you said this place was deserted." Mike said worriedly.

"I did. No body has lived here for over a hundred years." John said, going on to look at an old radio.

"Then who's she?" Mike said, pointing. There, on the second floor, leaning on the railing, was a girl. She was wearing a cream colored T-shirt with a Jolteon on the front, a white and blue cap that had an Umbreon showing, her hair was black, and she had hazel eyes; basically, she wasn't a ghost. John and Mike both pulled out pokeballs. She pulled out two of her own. Suddenly, a Linoone was knocked into the area by a red jet of fire. A dirty blond ran out and scooped it up. He was followed by a guy with spiky blue hair. He seemed pissed off. He was flanked by a Magby. Everyone froze at the sight of the other thieves.

"All five of you, freeze!" An officer Jenny busted through the door of the building. Everyone stared at her. Then, they scattered.

**That may not have been filled with much action, but it was pretty important to the story. Anyways, R&R! Just like last time, I need three reviews to continue. And I need two more ideas for OC thieves. Oh, and be sure to check out my website. Go to my profile, and when you see a line of text highlighted in blue, it'll take you to that page. You can also just click on my homepage button to go to the website. Please leave a comment! I count comments as reviews, so if I were to get three comments and no reviews, I would still continue the story. I'll have to wait until after school to update with all these character profiles. Introducing new characters is such a drag… and finding shiny pokemon pictures is even more of a drag. Be sure to go to my profile and vote on what you want Eevee to evolve into. So far, Umbreon is in the lead. Well, goodbye folks, and remember: **_**THE COWBOYS ARE THE BEST TEAM IN THE NFC!"**_


	10. reunion of the galactics

**Hey guys! After a semi-long wait the next chapter is finally up! Rejoice! As per usual, I need three reviews to continue the story, and with you extra four favorites, that shouldn't be a problem.**

Mike bolted up the staircase. There was no way he was going to let himself get caught. The girl had the same idea, and Mike found himself running right next to her.

"Thieves! Stop!" Jenny was right behind them.

"So... what's your name?" The girl asked him as they ran. Mike just shrugged.

"It's Mike. Yours?" He said, jumping over a couch that stood in his way.

"Clara De Sola. I'm a top pokemon thief." She said. Just then, a flamethrower flew right over their heads. Mike stopped running and turned around. Jenny was standing there, her Arcanine by her side.

"Come on Buizel, we can take 'em!" Mike said, releasing his second pokemon.

"Use aqua jet!" He ordered. Buizel obeyed, launching himself straight at Arcanine as he became surrounded by that blue water.

"Dodge it and use flamethrower!" Jenny cried. Arcanine leapt over the oncoming buizel and fired a jet of red hot flames at it. Buizel turned around mid-air, and saw what was headed for it.

"Use sonic boom on those flames!" Mike ordered. Buizel, as if grateful for the order, swung its tail, creating two crescent shaped air-waves that sliced through the flamethrower, and went on to hit Arcanine.

"BOOOOM!!" Mike turned around to see an orange beam rip through a nearby wall. A Scizor came out of the hole, and it was followed by, who else, but Bianca.

"See?! We have you surrounded!" Jenny said, a smile forming on her lips.

"Noah, use shadow ball!" A blue pokeball flew into the area, and an Umbreon came out of it. It fired two black orbs at Scizor and Arcanine, both of them hitting their marks. Clara came back to the area.

"Hey! I decided I was going to give you a little help!" She said. Mike nodded, and turned to face his two opponents.

"Well, I'm gonna have to use swift!" Bianca called. Scizor fired a bunch of yellow stars at the two pokemon.

"Use aqya jet!" Mike ordered.

"Use tempest!" Clara ordered. Mike stared at her.

"Tempest isn't an attack!" He yelled at her. She just smirked. Buizel flew at the swift while surrounded by that blue water, knocking the stars aside. The Umbreon, however, fired a black beam straight at Scizor. It was like a hyper beam or a solar beam or some other jet of something, except black. It hit Scizor directly, and it flew back and hit Bianca. The two were knocked through a nearby wall.

"Now use hydro pump!" Mike ordered. Buizel did just that, firing a powerful blue jet of water that went on to hit Arcanine in the face.

"No!" Jenny yelled in frustration.

"Yes..." A mysterious, dark sounding voice sounded in the house. All activity seiced in the entire house. John was long gone. He was in Eterna city, challenging the gym leader, so he was probably the only one unaffected. Leon, who was hiding in the security room and laughing it up at what all the others were doing, was frozen solid. Nathan was battling a girl with red eyes and tied back white hair with his Magby. Bianca was cuddling a small ghost/electric type pokemon, and seemed totally oblivious to the whole scene. Officer Jenny fainted. Suddenly, there was an explosion above them. A man wearing light green with a big G on his chest jumped in from on top of the roof.

"There's the boy who obtained the pokemorph power, GET HIM!" He threw out a pokeball containing a giant cat.

"Use hydro pump Buizel!"

"Use tempest Noah!"

"Use a couple of hyper beams Purugly!" The G dude called. The orange beam went on to hit the black beam, and the other one hit the blue water. All of the attcks were canceled out. Mike returned his pokemon.

"Return your pokemon!" He said to Clara. She gave him a questioning look, but did what he said. Mike immediately lost it after that. Two orange wings erupted from his back. he grew giant fangs in his mouth, and he grew in size, his skin being replaced with orange scales. He stood up, and was much taller. His hands grew to a bigger size. He was a Charizard, and there was nothing anyone could do to change that. He grabbed Clara, who was severly freaked out, and flew high into the air.

"Don't let him get away! We need that boy!" But Mike was alredy high into the air. He fired a flamethrower into the air to show his dominince, and then flew off, searching for a safe place to land.

--

"So... do you want to join my team, Rotom?" Bianca asked the small pokemon. It nodded its head eagerly. Bianca pulled out a pokeball.

--

John walked out of the Eterna city gym. That nitwit Mike hadn't known he had ditched him. On top of that, he had his second badge.

--

Leon walked in the forest, having escaped from the building. He was kinda disappointed he never got to find Rotom, but he was happy he was still alive.

--

Nathan escaped from his crazy little sister. She was so busy trying to kill him, she didn't notice that angry Galaxy admin come around the corner. He had escaped during the distraction.

--

Clara wouldn't stop screaming. She had just gotten grabbed by a charizard, and it was flying away! On top of that, it used to be a boy. She screamed and screamed until she passed out...

**Now that took a while to write! Be sure to check out my website! It is set as my homepage as well as a link on my profile. Go check it out. Leave a comment, too. If no one leaves a comment, I'll think no one is even looking, so I won't even waste my time working on that. Remember, people: _After today the Cowboys will 13-1! We ARE the number one team in the NFC, and the number two team in the NFL!_**


	11. Senior Thief

-1**Merry Christmas my crazy critics! I got a laptop for Christmas! I'm so happy, I'm gonna update now. Rejoice!**

Mike landed in a deserted alleyway. He let go of Clara, who jumped out of his arms and desperately ran away from him. Slowly, his wings shrunk and went back into his back. His scales became smoother, and the razor sharp jaws in his mouth shrunk down to size. His entire body began to shrink, and his tail zipped back into his butt. Mike looked around. He had just turned back into a human.

"Clara?!" He called. The girl, who was hiding behind a dumpster, (go figure), peeked around at him. Upon seeing he was no longer a giant lizard, she ran up to him.

"You're a pokemorph!" She screeched at him. Mike covered his ears at the high pitched noise.

"You know, most normal people feel pain after a noise like that." Mike said. Clara ignored him.

"You can turn into a Charizard. Most people can't do that. If you can, you're something called a pokemorph." She said, getting impatient.

"So what? I got us out of there, didn't I?" Mike said. Clara thought for a moment. She didn't want to be on his bad side, and he was siding with her for the moment. She decided that she wanted to work with him.

"You know, I have a powerful team. I bet you have a powerful team, too. Not to mention you can turn into a powerful pokemon. How about we join up?" She asked the boy in front of her. Mike just shrugged.

"I don't want no damn girl dragging me down!" He said. Clara went off on him.

"I happen to have made top three in the Kanto league, and I have five badges from Johto!" Clara said, poking her chest out, putting major emphasis on her boobs. She felt a slimmer of annoyment when she saw Mike's eyes flicker there, but it was only for half a second.

"Why do you only have five badges? It's not really normal to go that far, and then just leave." He said, his eyes flicking back to her boobs for a fraction of a second. This annoyed Clara even more. She quit sticking her chest out. She stared the little boy in front of her down.

"I was going too enter the league, but I kinda got lost when flying on my pidgeot, and I ended up here." She said. Mike leaned in close to her.

"So you've been stealing this entire time?" He asked. Clara shook her head.

"No. I started stealing after the Kanto league… but mostly just so I can keep my pokemon healthy. Speaking of which, I'm gonna go steal from this pokemart nearby. You wanna come?" She asked, pointing down the alleyway." Mike shrugged. He noticed how quickly she changed the subject, but decided to let it go.

"Yeah, I'll come with you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes later, the two were in the pokemart of Eterna city. Mike saw a powerful looking poke ball (it was dark purple) and slipped it in his pocket. Looking around, the only person he saw was a woman on the other side of the shelf. He hurried to leave the store, but the woman grabbed his arm.

"You know that's stealing." She whispered. Mike turned and stared at her. Her eyes were an intense blue, she looked young, but the long white hair running down to her back suggested otherwise. She had a pair of snowflake earrings on, and she had on an unzipped ocean-blue light jacket on. Mike saw she was wearing blue jeans, with some white sneakers on her feet.

"I'm not stealing anything." Mike hissed at her. She shook her head.

"It's in your left pocket. I can see it poking out, even with your hand over it." Mike opened his eyes wide with alarm, but quickly recovered.

"Then maybe I'll just have to burn this building to the ground, and keep this little baby with me anyways." He whispered, a small smile forming on his lips. The woman looked him up and down, and then pulled him out of the store. She took him behind the building, making it hard for Mike to break free by holding both of his arms.

"You're a pokemon thief?" She asked. Mike hesitantly nodded.

"Let me see your pokemon." She said. Mike gaped at her.

"DO IT!" She barked at him. He hurriedly released all of his pokemon. The woman looked Monferno up and down. She then went to Buizel, inspecting it thoroughly. She then looked Wigglytuff over, and finally went to his brand new Eevee.

"How much experience does this one have?" She asked. Mike looked at his shiny pokemon.

"Well, none really. I've only had it for two days, and that was a high profile mission that I didn't want to mess up." he said.

"I have a machine… that will let Eevee evolve into all of its eveloved forms." The woman said. This caught Mike's attention.

"You mean Eevee can switch between its evolved forms?" He asked. The woman nodded.

"But only if you can manage to prove yourself as a worthy pokemon thief. My name is Elizabeth, by the way. I've been doing this way longer than you." She said. Mike stared.

"So… what is it you want me to do to prove myself?" Mike asked. Elizabeth grinned.

"I want you to compete with me. We are both going to try and steal a boatload of the Eterna city gym's badges, and then sell them on the black market. Of course, you will have to worry about me trying to steal what you're trying to steal. Do you accept? The prize will be this thing that makes Eevee switch out from all of its evolved forms. I stole it from this trainer named red. Are you interested?" She said. Mike looked at her. A grin began to spread across his lips.

"You bet." Suddenly, the building behind them erupted in flames. People were jumping out of windows and running in random directions. Mike turned to look at the woman. She was gone. Mike looked at his pokemon.

"Looks like the game… has just begun."

**What? You say it's short? Too bad. It is Christmas, after all. I'm going to play with my new stuff. Oh, and I've changed the name to Thieves: Nobility. Major thanks to Delta Knight and KefkaIV for helping me come up with the new title. Also, I can't forget to remind you people to give me three reviews to make me keep writing. Oh, be sure to check out the website. It's my homepage in my profile. Leave me some comments, why don't ya?! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. Strange happenings

-1**Yes guys, this is another action chapter. I can't believe what just went down. I got TEN reviews in two days! And that isn't even counting all these other people who never review! I think this story is actually doing well! I still need three reviews to continue, though.**

Mike returned all of his pokemon and ran towards the Eterna gym. He didn't appear suspicious because, well, everyone was running. Reaching the gym, he looked it up and down.

"Now how am I gonna get in there without being seen?" He asked himself. Then, he got an idea.

"Monferno, get me on that roof." He said, letting his starter out. Monferno scooped him up, and jumped all the way to the top of the gym. Fortunately, there was an elevator up there. Mike walked up to it and pushed the down button. He stood there, waiting. Suddenly, a jet of red hot flames flew at Mike out of no where. Monferno jumped in the way, destroying the flames with its fist.

"What was that?" Mike asked nervously.

"That was me, you twit!" Mike looked all around to see where it was the voice had come from, but he didn't hear anything. The elevator arrived behind him. Mike grabbed Monferno and jumped onto it. As Mike and his pokemon were going down, he spoke to his pokemon.

"Okay, I know these gym leaders keep all of the badges in a safe. We have to find that safe. We probably have beaten Elizabeth here, so we have to take advantage and get the goods, and then leave. Understand?" Monferno nodded. The elevator stopped, and Mike jumped out, only to see the senior thief standing right there! She hurried and pounded the button on the elevator before Monferno made it out, and it closed on the fire type, and took it to god-knows-where. Mike looked at the elevator, then back at the woman in front of him.

"What the hell woman?!" She looked at him.

"One of the most important skills you'll need to know is how to separate the opposition from their pokemon." She said. Mike swung his fist at her. She knocked it away, cart wheeled backwards, and pulled out a pokeball.

"Let's go Walrein!" She yelled as she threw the pokeball. A giant seal pokemon erupted from the pokeball. Mike stared at it.

"Ah shit!" He swore loudly. Elizabeth smirked.

"Use aura beam." Walrein fired a multicolored beam at Mike. He jumped out of the way, and the attack hit the elevator door, knocking it inwards. Mike turned around, kicked the now loose door down and jumped into the elevator shafts. He grabbed onto the central cable, and began to slide downwards. Suddenly, his phone began to ring. Mike looked at the phone. The word 'Mom' was in bright blue letters on the display. Mike rolled his eyes.

"Boom!" An ice beam erupted through the wall, snapping the cable Mike was holding onto. He dropped his phone, but was too busy falling to notice. He began to focus. Now was a time he needed to transform the most.

"Come on, dragon wings, fire breath, something!" Mike was desperately trying to figure out how to transform. Unfortunately, it didn't happen. He continued to fall.

"Come god please help!" Mike screamed. Fortunately, an elevator was coming up, and Mike hit it with a loud thud. Pulling himself up, he saw he had a giant purple and black bruise on his jaw. He ignored it.

"Hey, if the cable got snapped, what's holding up the elevator?" Mike asked suddenly. The area filled with a maniacal laughing. Mike looked around nervously.

"Pop!" The voice said suddenly, and the elevator began to plummet towards the ground again. Mike looked around desperately. Then, he got an idea. He released Buizel.

"Okay, use aqua jet on the next door we see, okay?" Mike asked his pokemon. It nodded. The two didn't have to wait long, as the elevator was falling really fast. Buizel saw another door, and flew at it while being surrounded by the water. Mike grabbed on, and the two erupted from the shafts. Mike looked around. He was in a room that looked like it was made entirely of steel. The floor, walls, and ceiling was a shiny silver color. Buizel tugged on his shirt. Mike looked at it, and then to where it was pointing, and gasped. The safe was just sitting in the middle of the room! Mike walked up to it.

"Use sonic boom on this." He said. Buizel obeyed, swinging its tail at it and creating a crescent shaped air blade, which destroyed the safe's lock. Mike opened the door, and was greeted by tons of green triangle-shaped things.

"Good job Buizel! Now all we have to do is get out of here alive!" Mike said.

"I don't think so, rookie." Mike spun around and saw the senior thief herself leaning against the wall.

"I admit you did a good job. Unfortunately, you lost." Mike turned to face her. She threw out another pokeball. A Sneasel came out of it. Buizel took up a defensive stance.

"Okay Sneasel, use feint attack!" Elizabeth ordered. Sneasel ran at Buizel, but disappeared right before reaching him. Buizel looked around hopelessly.

"Don't fall for it! Sonic boom behind you!" Mike called. Buizel spun around, and that happened to be the second Sneasel reappeared. Buizel used its tail to make those familiar crescent air blades, hitting Sneasel in the face.

"Ha! Use ice beam!" Elizabeth ordered.

"Hydro pump!" Mike countered. The blue beam and the jet of water collided, and it suddenly became extremely dense in the room.

"What're you doing?!" Both Elizabeth and Mike spun around to see Gardenia standing there, with her hands on her hips. Se took one look at the broken safe, with all of her badges spilled out, and pulled out two pokeballs of her own, and threw them.

"Come on out Cacturne and Roserade!" Two grass type pokemon came out of the pokeballs.

"Cacturne pin missile Roserade psychic!" She barked quickly. Cacturne fired a multitude of glowing purple darts at the two Sneasel and Buizel, and Roserade used psychic on them, making them expand and form together, eventually forming a fierce looking dragon. Mike and Elizabeth both took a step back. Sneasel and Buizel never stood a chance. Both pokemon were on the floor unconscious before Mike could even say 'Damn it!'. Mike looked at Gardenia, and pulled Eevee's pokeball out, throwing it to release his shiny pokemon. Eevee came out, ready to make its debut.

"Use shadow ball Eevee!" Mike ordered. Eevee obeyed, firing a black blob at Roserade, but Cacturne jumped in the way, and the attack hit, but didn't appear to do any damage at all.

"Walrein, use slam!" Elizabeth called, releasing her pokemon. It charged Cacturne, slaming its huge body into it. The grass type fell to the floor, struggling while under Walrein's huge form.

"Now use shadow ball Eevee!" Mike ordered. Eevee obeyed, or at least it looked like it did. Instead of firing a blob, it fired a black beam! It flew at Roserade, hitting it square in the chest. Elizabeth pointed what looked like a gun at the ceiling and fired. A red flare shot up, and it hit the ceiling, causing a great deal of it to collapse. She returned Walrein and jumped up there. Mike spun around, scooped up a badge for himself, and jumped up after her. He could hear Gardenia's cries for them to come back, but he didn't care. He ran as fast as he could. He passed by a Monferno while he ran. He stopped, and ran back to the Monferno.

"So, how were things after your little ride?" He asked. Monferno just stared at him. Mike returned his starter, then went back to running. Elizabeth pointed her gun at a wall, and fired, creating a massive hole. Mike jumped after her. Both touched down on the ground. They were on the back of the gym. Mike slid down the wall.

"Looks like we made it. Is the game over?" He asked the senior thief. She looked at him, and said in a deep, manly, ghostly voice that didn't match her body at all:

"Oh no, the games have just begun… Zero." And with that, she jumped into the air, and flew off towards the moon, a red trail following her path. Mike stared after her.

"The hell?" He said, staring after the woman.

"Mike!" Mike turned around, and saw Elizabeth running towards him.

"Good job out there. You did a good job, especially against Gardenia." She said. Mike just gaped at her.

"If you're here, then who was that?" Mike asked. The senior thief gave him an odd look. Due to the fact that it was the middle of the day, nobody could see the moon flash a bright red for a split second.

**Aw cool! I wonder what will happen next! And what's with all those strange things that keep happening to Mike? Don't know, but it sure is weird… Oh, yeah, never mind! I do know!**


	13. Captured

**Hey guys. I'm EXTREMELY sick right now. This chapter will probably be my longest one in all of my stories. I need to get off a good point in this chapter. As usual, I need three reviews to continue. And who the hell had the nerve to flame me? I'm not even going to give you another second. If you don't have the balls to log on and then flame me, you're a nobody and I don't have to worry about you.**

Eevee sat in front of Mike expectantly. He had the evolution device Elizabeth had given him in his hands. It was a platinum colored stick, with multiple buttons going around it in a circle. Mike pressed the yellow button, and pointed the stick at Eevee. A matching beam flew at Eevee, and surrounded it. Then, the light suddenly disappeared. Eevee just sat there, staring at Mike expectantly. Then, it began glowing a bright white. It got bigger, and its fur began to spike up. When the glow faded, Mike was staring at a light green Jolteon.

"Whoa, that's cool," Clara said as she ran up behind him. They were in the middle of a deserted route, as Mike didn't want to be seen.

"Yeah, but I'd prefer it to be an Umbreon, like yours," Mike said. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a jet of fiery red-hot flames flew towards Mike's Jolteon. The electric type easily dodged, and all three looked around for the source of this attack.

"Over here!" A voice called out. Clara and Mike spun around to see who yelled, but they didn't see anybody. Jolteon, on the other hand, saw something else, and fired a thunderbolt, hitting somebody who was hiding in a tree. She fell to the ground.

"Good job Jolteon, use quick attack!" Mike ordered. Jolteon charged her, moving at incredible speeds towards her.

"No! Arcanine use extreme speed!" The girl cried. An Arcanine leapt out of the tree, and landed right in front of Jolteon. The Fire type knocked Jolteon away with its overgrown paw.

"Rain, let's go!" Clara called, throwing out a pokeball. A Raichu erupted from the pokeball.

"Use thunder!" Clara ordered. Raichu began to charge energy, and then fired a powerful yellow energy at Arcanine and its trainer.

"C'mon, Mightyena, help Jessica out!" Another voice called. Out of nowhere, a Mightyena appeared and slammed into Rain.

"Jolteon, use-"

"FLAMETHROWER!" The girl interrupted Mike. Arcanine fired a powerful blast of red flames at Jolteon, hitting it directly.

"Rain, THUNDER NOW!" Clara called. Arcanine leapt at Rain, slashing it across the face. Rain could never carry out Clara's orders, as it fell to the floor, feinted. Clara pulled out another pokeball, but a kid jumped at her, and slapped it out of her hand.

"Hand over the device, and we'll let you and your girlfriend go." He said. He had dirty blond hair, and his eyes were a light blue.

"Bite me!" Mike called.

"Use thunder Jolteon!" He ordered.

"Mightyena, use shadow ball," The kid called back. Clara, who was still close to him, punched him across the face, and dove for her pokeball.

Aura!" She called, letting the pokemon out. A Charizard came out, and it blew a flamethrower at Arcanine. The other pokemon was hit right in the face, and it kneeled over, unmoving. Meanwhile, Jolteon's thunder and Mightyena's shadow ball collided, causing an explosion to erupt. It filled the air. Nobody could see at all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Meanwhile, a light green helicopter with a big G on the side saw the smoke.

"Hey, you see that?" One grunt inside asked.

"I sure do. Let's go check it out," His superior said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ "Aura, use gust to clear the smoke!" Clara ordered. Her Charizard began rapidly flapping its wings, blowing away the smoke.

" Now-" Mike began, but he stopped when a light green helicopter landed right in the middle of the kids' battle. A number of team Galaxy grunts jumped out of it. One grabbed the shocked and surprised girl, and threw her in the helicopter. The blond jumped onto her kidnapper, but he hit him over the head, and threw him in, too.

"Aura, use flamethrower!" Clara yelled.

"Brozong, use psychic!" A magma member countered, letting out a pokemon. It stopped the flamethrower mid-air, and it flew back and hit Aura in the stomach. The Charizard knelt over, hurt. Mike opened his mouth to say something, but he was hit in the back of the head. He slumped to the floor, and everything began to go black. He struggled to see what was going on, but eventually, he slipped into unconsciousness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Mike sat up suddenly. He was in a dark cell. Looking around, he saw Clara, the blond, and the girl all there with him. There was also a boy with spiky blue hair there. Clara was asleep, the blond was staring at the wall blankly, and the girl was just staring at him. Mike scooted closer to her.

"So, why did you attack us?" He asked her. She stared at him. Her eyes were a light brown color. Her hair was blond, too, but it wasn't a dirty blond, like the other kid.

"We saw what you did with that device. You made your Eevee evolve. We decided that that would be an excellent thing for us to sell on the market. Of course, we never expected this!" She said. Mike nodded.

"I'm not sure what exactly happened." He said. The blond boy crawled over to where Mike and the girl were sitting.

"So… how about we have an introduction?" He said. The girl laughed.

"Well, my name is Jessica." She said. Mike nodded.

"And Mine is Mike." He said. The blond boy grinned.

"My name is Leon. Jessica and I are pokemon thieves." He said. Mike smirked.

"I'm a pokemon thief, too," he said. Leon nodded.

"Hey, you see that kid over there?" he asked. Mike and Jessica nodded.

"He got captured because his very own little sister turned on him, hoping he would be killed." He said. Upon seeing Mike and Jessica look at him expectantly, he continued.

"What happened was, if he told me right, he used to live in harmony with his sister in Johto. He made friends with the legendary pokemon Celebi. But one day, a band of bandits appeared and attacked the village he lived in. I swear that dude's family was Amish. Nobody lives in villages these days… so anyways, the bandits killed everybody, and then went to his house. The leader, Giovanni, tortured their parents, trying to find the pokemon that can travel time. That kid, his name is Nathan, spoke up, saying he knew, but wouldn't tell unless he let them go. Giovanni said he could pick one person he wanted to save, if he told them where Celebi was. Nathan decided that since his parents were driven insane, and his sister was nowhere to be seen, he would rescue his girlfriend, who was the only survivor other than him. As it turned out, his girl was actually working for them all along. Giovanni refused to give him another pick, and by then it was too late, as Nathan had already led them to Celebi's shrine. Giovanni let Nathan live. His sister, ironically, survived the raid, and was SUPER angry with him for betraying their family. She made it her life goal to kill her brother. Meanwhile, Giovanni went back in time, and started an organization called team Rocket. They tried to create a pokemorph project, and called it project Beta, but it went nuts and destroyed team Rocket, but Giovanni escaped into the future, where he started team Galaxy. Too bad for them, Beta followed, and attacked team Galaxy, vowing for revenge. Around this time, Giovanni had a daughter. When she turned ten, she ran away from home, determined to be something that would oppose her father. Soon after his daughter ran away, Beta killed Giovanni. His past self, however, saw this, and went to the future, and re-created team Galaxy. He decided, however, to make a new project, of which he would call Zero, to fight Beta. But before he left, he had a son. When he tried to turn one of his admins into project Zero, he accidentally hit another person. Nathan wasn't willing to tell me anything else, except that he chased after Giovanni through time to get here," Leon said. Mike and Jessica just stared at Leon for a long time after that. Finally, Mike spoke up.

"Weird," Leon laughed.

"I can't make this stuff up. It sounds extremely complicated, right?" He asked. Jessica nodded.

"Speaking of which, here come the guards." She said. The three scooted up to the bars.

"Hey! Let us out!" Leon yelled at them. One of them stopped. He stared at the three of them.

"Give us back our pokemon!" Jessica called. The guard laughed at them. Mike jumped up, ran to the bars, and swung a fist through one of the bars. His fist connected solidly with the guards face. He slumped backwards, but before he fell Mike grabbed his keys. Two minutes later, the cell door swung open. Leon picked Clara up, Nathan took off, and Jessica went looking for the pokemon. Mike was supposed to go look for an exit, and Leon was supposed to watch out for any guards. Mike walked around aimlessly, looking for an exit. Soon, he came across a staircase. Deciding to climb up them, he grabbed a hold of the rail. He slowly climbed up the stairs. He reached some doors. Feeling like he had found an exit, he threw them open. A strong breeze hit his face. It felt good. He turned around to go get Leon, but froze when a familiar, eerie, voice echoed in his head.

"I've been waiting for you, Zero." Mike spun around. There, just standing there, was Leon.

"You… can't be," Mike said. Leon began to laugh hysterically, and then began to shape shift. Mike chose to look away. When he looked back, he saw himself staring into the glowing red eyes of, well… another kid. He had black hair, he was wearing a matching black outfit, and light red flames were on the sides of his shirt. He stared at him.

"You're… project beta?" Mike asked. Beta nodded.

"And believe it or not, you are project Zero. We're brothers. We need to avenge our humanity, by destroying team Galaxy." He said. His voice was still dark and void. It seemed weird with a body that looked that young.

"You'll want to avenge yourself eventually, and when you do, I'll always be here. Goodbye… Zero!" And with that, Beta disappeared. Mike stared after him. Things were starting to get confusing.

"Hey, GET THAT ESCAPED PRISONER!" Mike spun around. He had been discovered…

**Okay, that was pretty, well, important to the story. It wasn't as long as I had planned, but my parents keep bugging me about letting my brother get on the computer. I need three reviews to continue, guys, so remember!**


	14. Dream

-1**Okay, I'm not really officially back, but I am getting some free time. After I got out of the hospital, I had a shitload of make-up work, and I've been trying to catch up for over a month. But anyways, here is the long awaited chapter 14 of the story.**

Mike had been captured again. The only thing different than last time, (besides the fact that he was alone) was that he was strapped down in a longular bed, and a ton of wires were connected to his head. No matter how much he struggled, he could not escape.

"I say we implant the information now." Mike could hear somebody talking behind the far wall. He could not, however, see them.

"I agree. Shall we start now?" Another voice. Mike nervously looked around. Then, he felt a powerful surge of electricity shoot through his entire body. He wasn't even aware that he was screaming, all he wanted was for the pain to go away. Slowly, he felt his insides change. His eyesight intensified, as well did his hearing and smelling. His muscles also received a surge of power, and he was seconds from snapping the rope that bound him.

"He's waking up!" Another voice. It was accompanied by yet another powerful surge of energy, but this one was focused at his head. Jolts of pain came like that whenever Mike started to show signs of life. His mind slowly became filled with anger. He was going to get out, and he was going to _kill_ them. And with this new knowledge that came with each jolt of pain, Mike knew exactly how to do that. As the next jolt of pain came, Mike relaxed. It hurt even more after he laid still, but he still didn't move.

"I believe he's loyal now. Now we have a tool to fight Beta." The pain stopped. Mike saw a section of the wall slide over, and four Galaxy scientists came out. Mike smiled.

"What… makes… you… think… I'll… just… bend… over… for…" Mike began. He had already planned out what exactly he was going to do. Quick as a wink, he ripped the ropes binding him in half. He leapt into the air, and landed right on top of one of the scientists. The man stared into his eyes, and Mike snapped his neck without a word. All the other scientists scattered. Mike refused to let them escape. He had become an expert at the pokemorph ability, without even knowing how. He morphed the insides of his lungs, and fired a raging flame from his mouth. The red hot flames lit a gasoline tanker in an adjacent room. Seeing how many of the scientists ran in there, they were killed instantly. An explosion went off. Mike turned and ran at top speed. The anger that had overwhelmed him had vanished. Now all he wanted was to escape. In a matter of seconds, he was an orange dragon, bursting through the roof of the building.

"Good job Zero. Now you see what is really going on." A voice was in Mike's head. He ignored it. He flew, and flew until he gained speed beyond anything on this earth. He had power, and he was going to use it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up!" A hand connected solidly with Mike's face. He sat upright, eyes wide. Clara, Jessica, Leon, and two other people he had never seen before stood around him, all looking worried.

"What… what happened?" Mike asked weakly. Clara and Jessica breathed sighs of relief.

"Well, you were running from a group of Galaxy grunts, and we found you, and gave you your pokeballs. Then, we all sent out our pokemon and it turned into a death match with pokemon. You got hit by an Onyx's rock slide, and you were knocked out instantly. We managed to get you out, though, and you've been asleep ever since. That was three days ago." Jessica spoke quickly, looking around at the other people surrounding her. Mike didn't understand. His dream was so real… he felt every shock of pain, he could smell the scientist's sweat right before he killed them, and he remembered everything he had learned through the shocks.

"Well, now that you're awake, allow me to introduce you to Jack, our rock type expert," Leon said, gesturing to one of the people Mike didn't know, ", and Lisa, our hottie-slash water expert," Leon said, running his fingers through the other person's hair. She knocked his hand away irately.

"Anyways, we're going to steal a train. Are you coming?" Leon said, looking at Mike. He nodded.

"Okay then. We leave tomorrow morning. Until then, get to know each other, and get prepared." And with that, the boy left. All the others except Jessica left the room Mike was in. He sat up.

"Well, don't you have somewhere to go?" He asked the girl in front of him. She shook her head.

"It's just that, well… I'm thinking about doing my own work. I'm sick of taking orders." Mike nodded.

"I know what you mean. I don't like to take orders from anyone, either." He said, pulling himself to his feet. He stumbled, and fell down. He pulled himself up, only to find his face inches away from Jessica's who had crouched down. A giant red blush could be seen on her face, and she spoke.

"Well, it's pretty late, and if we want to catch that train we'll have to wake up early. See you in the morning!" And with that, the girl stood up and walked away.

**I know it's insanely short, but I still have a lot of work to do. I'll try not to leave such long hiatuses from now on, even if it means I update every weekend. Hope you guys enjoy!** **And I need three reviews! Remember that!**


	15. Train Wreck

-1**Look guys, I know it's been a long time since my last update. It doesn't REALLY seem that long ago, but seeing all of these new updates to the site makes it seem like I haven't been here in years. Oh well, here's the next chapter.**

The following morning was chaos. Pokemon and thieves were running around in all kinds of directions preparing. Everyone had their pokemon out, so Mike released his just to fit in. He honestly didn't see why they had to get so much stuff just to hijack a train, but he didn't say anything.

"Hey, Golem, throw that box Rhydon!" Jack ordered. Mike saw a box fly through the air, but instead of landing safely in Rhydon's arms, it knocked Clara, who was talking to Lisa, over.

"OH MY GOD!" Mike spun around to see Jessica with her arms wrapped around Wigglytuff.

"SO CUTE!" again, Mike turned around. Apparently, Lisa hadn't checked to see if Clara was okay. It looked like she was too busy fondling Mike's Buizel. She looked up at him.

"I'll trade you for my Shellos," she said. Mike shook his head defiantly.

"Then how about you give me this Wigglytuff for my Elekid?" Jessica looked hopeful. Mike turned to her and nodded. She screamed in delight.

"Okay, come over here. The machine is this way!" And with that, she grabbed his hand and lead him to another part of the room. He walked by Lisa, who was tightly squeezing Buizel. The water type shot him a fleeting look of despair as he walked by.

"Okay, put your pokeball here, and I'll put mine here, and we just push the buttons, and then we're done!" Jessica was talking extremely fast. Mike didn't do a thing. Five minutes later, He had a blue pokeball in his hand, while Jessica had a red/white one in hers. Mike released his new pokemon. A yellow pokemon came out, and glared at Mike.

"Hi! I'm your new trainer!" Mike said, holding out his hand. Elekid grabbed it, and shocked him with its thunder attack.

"You little bitch!" Mike yelled, kicking it hard in the stomach. Jessica gasped.

"It's always been like that! It's just a little rebellious. Things like that never change!" Jessica huffed. Elekid looked up at Mike, and grinned. It moved over to the boys side, and puffed out it's chest.

"Okay guys, it's time to go! Return your pokemon. I honestly don't even know why you guys let them out in the first place!"

--

"Abra, use teleport," Leon said to his pokemon. Within seconds, all of the kids were teleported to the local train station.

"So, now we just wait?" Clara asked. Leon nodded. Ten minutes passed. Those ten minutes turned into twenty minutes. Twenty minutes turned into an hour. An hour became an hour and a half. Just about every other person waiting on the train had gotten a refund and left. Leon was sitting next to his abra, and it was becoming harder and harder to tell who was sleeping harder; him or his abra.

"Hey, here it comes!" Jessica screamed. Leon woke up.

"Abra, teleport us onto that train," he said. Abra did as it was told. By the time the train roared past the train station, not a single person remained. Unfortunately, not all of the kids were teleported in the same place. Mike was teleported into the hull (the area where they burn the coal). He looked around, surprised.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be in here! Use flamethrower Magmar!" some guy was yelling at Mike. He wasn't listening, well, that is, until he heard something about a Magmar's flamethrower. He had half a second to react to a spinning blue jet of flames flying at him. He rolled out of the way. He pulled out a pokeball of his own.

"Monferno, use flamethrower!" Monferno came out of its pokeball and fired a jet of red hot flames at Magmar. It was countered by another jet of blue flames, which pulverized the red flames and continued on to hit Monferno in the face.

"How do you make the flames blue? What kind of power boost is that?" Mike called. He couldn't even see his attacker, never less know what item it was that he was using.

"My Magmar is exceptionally strong. I did not have to give it an item of any sort. I trained it vigorously until the fire it produced was as hot as fire can go- blue." the other man stepped forward. He looked to be around his middle forties, he was wearing a bright red short, some worker's gloves, black jeans, and a pair of yellow sandals on his feet. His Magmar went to stand next to him.

"I will teach you how to make your fire-type use the solar heat ability," he said. Suddenly, the Magmar charged Monferno, punching it right in the stomach with a closed fist. Monferno doubled over, but since it wasn't an actual attack move, it wasn't that hurt.

"Monferno, use Solar heat," no, Mike was not the one who said that. The man was. Monferno hesitantly looked between Mike and the man. Mike nodded at it. Monferno sucked in a deep breath, and stopped. It didn't know what to do next.

"Now use fire punch," the man said. Monferno pulled its fist back, and it became surrounded by blue fire. The pokemon's eyes bulged, and it swung its flaming blue fist across Magmar's skull. The other pokemon stumbled backwards.

"Good. The only bad thing about that attack is Solar Heat only lasts for so long. After that the pokemon becomes unnaturally exhausted and can no longer battle. Do you understand?" the man asked. Mike nodded.

"Good. Because judging by all the noise above us, I'd say your friends need some help," and with that, the man turned and walked away.

"Oh, I almost forgot, use fire blast Magmar," Magmar obeyed, and fired a blue human shaped blast at the ceiling above Mike and Monferno. The ceiling collapsed. Monferno scooped up its trainer and jumped out of the way of the wreckage, and the up the hole. Outside was chaos. Attacks were flying left and right. Mike looked down. The track was running on a bridge. Mike wouldn't have been so scared if the bridge was above land. But unfortunately, it was eighty miles above the icy water below. Mike swallowed hard, but was woken up when an ice beam hit the ground right next to him.

"Monferno, use fire punch!" Mike ordered, spinning around. Monferno leapt into the air, surrounded its fist in more of that blue fire, and punched a Dewgong in the face. The pokemon flew backwards, hitting another pokemon.

"Onix! Use slam!" Somebody ordered from afar. The next thing Mike knew, his Monferno was being hit in the stomach with a grayish-black colored tail.

"Use flamethrower Aura!" Clara ordered. Her Charizard flew into the air and rained a monstrous jet of fire down on many opposing pokemon below.

"Use aqua jet!" A floatzel flew up out of nowhere surrounded by light blue water. It collided with Aura, knocking it out of the air.

"Monferno, use fire blast!" Mike ordered. Monferno obeyed, firing a bright blue human shaped beam right into the Onix's face. The bigger pokemon let out a thunderous roar, and get off of Monferno. The fire type quickly jumped away.

"C'mon! We've gotta help Clara!" Mike yelled to his pokemon. It nodded, and jumped over there in on leap. Mike ran faster, and eventually reached the area Clara was fighting. She had a Scyther out, and was battling a large number of other pokemon.

"Lily, use fury cutter!" the Scyther jumped into the air and began rapidly slashing a Meditite across the chest.

"Monferno, use sky uppercut!" Mike ordered. Monferno leapt into the air, but passed out right in the middle of its jump, leaving it wide open to attack.

"Monferno no!" Mike called.

"Haha! Use Hydro pump Floatzel!" a man laughed. That same Floatzel fired a thick jet of pure blue water at Monferno, who was now starting to fall towards the ground. The attack was seconds from hitting the defenseless fire type. Something jumped in the way, knocking all the water high in the air.

"Now Slowking, use water pulse!" an orb of water flew at Floatzel, hitting it in the chest and knocking it to the other side of the train.

"Lisa! Thank god you're here!" Clara called. Mike closed his eyes and returned his Monferno. He pulled out another pokeball and threw it out. This pokeball contained his Buizel.

"Use hyper beam Absol!" a voice yelled.

"Use aqua jet Buizel," Mike said calmly. Buizel jumped towards the jet of bright orange light, began spinning in a circle, and surrounded its body with that clear blue water. Buizel connected with the hyper beam, it's head spearheading it like a bullet. The water type broke through the hyper beam, and continued on to hit Absol in the face.

"Wow. I'll trade you for my Politoad," Lisa said.

"I'm not giving you my Buizel!" Mike said irately. Absol's trainer returned it. He turned and ran to the front of the train, slashing the peg that held it together with the rest of the train.

"I don't think so! Use hyper beam Rhydon!" Jack came running with his Rhydon. It fired a gigantic jet of orange light. It flew forward and hit the car that was separate from the rest of the train. There was an explosion. The entire train rocked dangerously, and then it fell on its side, slipping over the edge and towards the water below.

--

"I thought we had a deal!" Leon screamed. Elizabeth stared at him without flinching.

"We did. However, you failed to fulfill your part of the bargain. That means the deal is off," she said coldly. Leon got in her face.

"How didn't I fulfill my part of the bargain?" he snarled. Elizabeth flicked her hair, hitting Leon in the face.

"You are very disrespectful. You should learn that you should never mess with forces beyond your own control. Trying to obtain the pokemorph ability, that is something that most pokemorphs grow to resent, and that is exactly what you are looking for. I feel sorry for your friends," Elizabeth stated simply. Leon pulled out a pokeball.

"What's that supposed to mean!" he asked angrily. Elizabeth shook her head.

"You are the leader of a band of rookie pokemon thieves. You used to be a good leader, but you have changed without them knowing. You used to be someone who did what he did because he needed it. Now, you are controlled by your greed. You will learn more about this when we go back in time in a couple of seconds." Elizabeth said. Leon opened his mouth to retort, but was stopped when the train rocked to the side. Elizabeth closed her eyes.

"Looks like Celebi has made its next move!" she said. Ten seconds later, the room filled with water.

**Two and a half pages! Wahoo! SPRING BREAK! Okay, I'm done. Please review, if you will.**


	16. Death and despair

**Hey guys, welcome to another addition of… I don't feel like typing up these author's notes right now. Just read it and review it.**

Mike opened his eyes. He looked around. He was on the train, but instead of it being wreckage and debris in a body of water, it was on a track, in the middle of what looked to be a forest. It was dark out, and the cold air was blowing gently over his face.

"Where are we?" Mike asked no one in particular.

"Don't worry about that right now. Worry about what's headed this way on the tracks," Leon said, walking up to him. Mike's heart took a plunge. He looked forward. There, on the exact same tracks as the train he was on, headed in the opposite direction, was another train.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" it was Jessica and Clara, screaming at the same time at the top of their lungs. Mike jumped off of the train. Everyone followed suit. Mike couldn't make out any faces, but he could see the bodies rolling away from the train after jumping off. Mike scrambled to stand, and ran at top speed into the trees for shelter. The other dark figures did the same. Mike looked over his shoulder just in time to see the two trains collide. Both engines caved in. It was followed by a dark red flames coming out of them. Then, the entire rest of the trains then exploded. Red flames came out in an explosive manner, looking like gigantic red flames. A thick cloud of black smoke began billowing from the wreckage, but the flames were still getting bigger; reaching the trees Mike was hiding behind. His eyes grew wide. The flames were about to reach him! He turned, and ran. He could see the other dark figures running, too. The flames hit the trees. They instantly lit on fire, and many fell over. The dark sky lit up, making it all too easy to see. Many of the dark figures were his friends, but many were people he didn't recognize. In fact, all of the people he didn't recognize were wearing black suits; all of them matched. The fire spread. Mike could see little tiny badges shining on their hips-

"Guys! We've got cops!" Mike yelled, throwing out all of his pokemons' pokeballs. Now that he thought about it, he didn't remember ever returning his pokemon, but he didn't think about it for too long. One pulled out a gun, and fired.

FOOM! A thick red beam flew at Mike. He jumped, dodging it barely.

FOOM!

FOOM!

FOOM!

FOOM!

FOOM!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" the flames from the train explosion had died down, but the forest was still lit on fire. The men/women in black were firing their guns all over the place.

"Eevee! Go Vaporeon, we've gotta stop these flames!" Mike called to his pokemon, pulling out the device and pushing the blue button. Eeevee glowed a bright white, got bigger, grew a fin, and was then a Vaporeon.

"Hydro pump on the flames! You too Buizel!" Mike ordered. Both pokemon obeyed, firing clear blue jets of water at the trees. It was hopeless, though.

FOOM!

FOOM!

FOOM!

FOOM!

FOOM!

FOOM!

FOOM!

FOOM!

FOOM!

"GET THAT GIRL OVER THERE!" Mike looked around desperately. Two thick red beams of light flew forward and hit Buizel and Vaporeon in their faces. Both pokemon crumpled to the ground. Mike ran towards them, pulling out their pokeballs.

FOOM!

Mike jumped sideways, dodging another thick red beam of light. A red haired girl ran towards him. She pointed the gun directly at him. Mike jumped up and grabbed her arms, and began tussling with her for her gun. She had red eyes. Mike had never seen that before in someone. Her hair was a tender gray colored; she must have had a tough life. He body looked twelve; her face looked eighty-two.

"Give in pokemorph," she said. Her voice was surprisingly soft.

FOOM!

The girl fired another one of those beams. It flew across the forest, and hit Monferno, who was attacking another one of the men in black.

"NO!" Mike yelled. He slammed his face into the girl's, stunning her, and ran over to where his starter pokemon lay on the floor.

FOOM!

The man Monferno was attacking fired a jet of red light at Mike. He closed his eyes, waiting to feel whatever it was that beam was connecting with him. That feeling never came. Mike opened his eyes. He was right behind the man. He had no idea how he did it, but he had teleported behind the man in black. Mike delivered a karate chop to the back of his head, knocking him out. He fell to the floor, and Mike grabbed his gun. He pointed it at another person in black, and fired.

FOOM!

The gun had kick. Mike was pushed back a couple of inches, but was satisfied by seeing the thick beam of red light hit the person, making them crumple to the ground.

FOOM!

A beam of red light flew at Mike. He pointed his gun at the beam that was flying his way.

FOOM!

The two beams collided. Both ricocheted, and hit trees on either side of them. Something solid connected with the back of Mike's head. He stumbled forward, and fell to his knees. He pulled himself up, turned around and-

FOOM!

A beam of red light hit him square in the back. A searing pain shot through his entire body. It felt like someone took a knife and began brutally stabbing his insides. It knocked him off of his feet. He rolled over. The girl was standing over him, with her gun pointed at his face.

"Why?" he managed to choke out.

"What have I ever done to you?"

"You are a pokemorph. An abomination. Nobody should be able to possess powers so incredible. You and your kind will kill all of us normal human beings, and I don't want that to happen," the girl said. Her finger began to twitch on the trigger. Mike knew he was about to die.

FOOM!

**Remember, Reviews are always loved.**


	17. HELP!

Alright, Here is the next chapter of This very popular story

**Alright, Here is the next chapter of This very popular story. I hope you all enjoy. **

FOOM

The pain Mike was expecting never came. Instead, there was a loud cheer, like a large group was yelling at the same time. Mike forced an eye open. The girl was about ten feet away, leaning against a tree, favoring her arm. Red beams of light were flying around the forest. The sky was still lit up with the flames, but for the most part, only a few trees were still standing. Sitting up, Mike saw that the men/women in black were exchanging shots with what looked like some random kids. Most of them had tattered clothing, while others looked like they were rich. They all had one thing in common: they were attacking the black clad army. Mike pulled himself up.

FOOM!

FOOM!

FOOM!

FOOM!

FOOM!

Mike fired a quick series of shots that all hit enemies wearing black. He pulled the trigger again. Nothing happened. He threw the weapon to the ground.

"VROOOOM!" Leon came roaring into the clearing on top of a light green motorcycle. He drove right into one of the men wearing black. The dude was knocked off of his feet, and Leon turned his ride around and drove over his body, his wheels sliding over his torso.

"Argh!" the man screamed in pain. Leon seemed to ignore it. He sped up, and jumped his bike over a fallen tree. The vehicle hit another enemy in the face. Blood was pouring from the person's face. Mike was too far away to see if it was a boy or girl. Leon circled around and stopped in front of Mike.

"Let's show them that nobody messes with us!" he yelled. Mike nodded, grabbed a gun from one of the kids who was fallen, and jumped on the back of the motorcycle. Leon began driving again. They were going extremely fast.

FOOM!

Mike shot one of the black clad men in the head. Leon drove right past him and hit another one in the chest with his front wheel. Mike smirked. He didn't know how many men/women in black there were, but at this rate they were all going to die.

"Where'd you get this bike?" Mike yelled over the roar of the engine.

"Picked it off of a hunter. These things rock! But they still captured all of my pokemon," Leon said with a sigh. Suddenly a group of the kids jumped in front of the bike. All of them had guns.

"Get your head down Mike!" Leon ordered. Mike obeyed. Leon ducked his head, also, and drove right through the middle of them. The kids fired their guns at them. None of them hit Mike. Suddenly, the bike lurched, and fell over to its side.

"Leon, what happened?" Mike asked. His ally didn't answer. Mike pulled Leon over. The boy's eyes were closed. His breathing was faint.

"Shit…" Mike muttered. He turned around, just to see a long barrel pointed at his face.

"Gimme a reason not to kill you now hunter," a boy snarled. He looked to be no older than Mike. All Mike could do was laugh.

"Do you mean all those morons in black with the high tech guns?" he asked. The boy hesitated. He looked at the others standing around with him.

"If you're not with the hunters, who are you with?" he asked.

"Well, I used to be with my buddy here, but that's not the case anymore!" Mike yelled. The kids looked around at each other.

"I'm John. I'm the leader of this rebellion unit. We try to fight the Hunters. But if you aren't one, and you're fighting them, why don't you join us?" He asked. Mike thought for a second.

VRABAFOOM!

A gigantic red ball of light flew into the area. Everyone scattered, except Mike. It landed right next to him, sending him flying. He hit one of the few remaining trees. Little yellow stars began popping in and out of his sight. He could see a gigantic vehicle driving towards him. He blinked hard. It was a tank, and it was headed straight towards him. Something inside of him lit up. He coughed. Something came out. For a second, Mike thought it was blood. But he realized that what came out was not blood, but fire. Mike smirked, and coughed up more flames, catching them with his hands. He looked at them. The tank was getting close.

VRABAFOOM!

It fired another giant red ball of light. Mike was ready this time, though. He threw the fire in his left hand at the sphere. The fire took on the form of a fireball. The two attacks collided. Mike rushed forward and slammed his fist that still had fire on it through the hull of the tank. When his hand was inside, he opened it. Flames surged from it, spreading all along the insides of the hull. He could hear somebody screaming. Good.

FOOM!

A jet of red light flew at Mike. He smirked. He had no idea how, but he knew what all he was capable of. His body went intangible. The beam flew through him. Mike then lifted the tank up, and threw it in the direction of where the beam came from. The tank landed, and exploded, just like the trains did when they hit each other. Mike smiled when he saw a man running from the blast.

FOOM!

He was hit from behind. The blast knocked him forward, and he landed on his face. He managed to roll over. He didn't feel the pain from the blast, but his body still reacted to it. He saw someone walking up to him. It was that same girl who had shot him earlier.

"You're pretty strong. We are a group that hunts pokemorphs, but after seeing that, I bet you'd be perfect for helping us get other pokemorphs. If you help us, you'd get a pardon for having illegal powers. If you don't, we always have room on the execution block. So whadya say? Are you in or out?" Mike looked up at the girl. She looked to be even younger than he was, yet she was talking like she was grown. Mike shuddered.

"Vroom!" Mike looked around. So did the girl. Jessica came into the clearing, riding the same motorcycle from before. The girl raised her weapon and fired. The beam of red light missed completely. Jessica drove the bike into the girl. She fell to the floor, and didn't move. Jessca stopped in front of Mike, who pulled himself up.

"Hey dude, wanna ride?" she asked him. Mike smiled.

"Sure. And… I have a question for you…"

**Well this marks the end of another chapter. I've opened up a poll about what choice Mike should make. Be sure to vote in it!**


	18. Wiltflower City

Ah, filler chapters

**Ah, filler chapters. Were you invented to make people who eagerly anticipated the next episode scream in rage? Or were you invented to secretly cover up your writer's block? But this is just me rambling. This is not a filler chapter.**

A woman walked into a deserted town. Many of the buildings were bombed down, as it showed by the many gaping holes in most of them. In fact, only one building didn't have any holes in it. The woman had snow white hair, running halfway down her back. She was wearing a tank top that matched her hair, with an unzipped light blue jacket, reminiscent of the ocean. On her feet she wore white sneakers. Her ears bore snowflake shaped earrings, and her eyes were an electric blue. On her back was a white backpack, where she kept all her belongings. Elizabeth was a senior thief, and her wardrobe reflected it. Her target was the only undamaged building; or rather, what was inside. She had to get the adamant orb, and she was going to do just that.

"Wiltflower City… kinda has that warm homey feeling," she muttered to herself. She entered the building. It was a tall building. Probably had at least thirty stories. Inside was completely white. Everything from the walls to the ceiling to the floor was white. They were also polished, so it looked like Elizabeth was looking into a maze of mirrors. She walked up to the elevator. There was only one. She pushed the up button, and waited patiently for the elevator to come. When it finally came, she hopped inside. Hitting the 30 button, she waited patiently for the elevator to get up there. The doors opened.

"Freeze and put your hands up. By order of the Doral region Hunters, you are under arrest. Will you come quietly?" four men wearing black suits were on the other side of the door, all of them pointing guns at Elizabeth. She stepped out of the elevator.

"You don't want to mess with me. I can kill all of you right now if I wanted to," she said coldly. The men all exchanged looks, and fired their guns.

FOOM!

FOOM!

FOOM!

FOOM!

Four jets of red light flew at Elizabeth. Another flash of red light went off, but this one was right in front of Elizabeth. A gigantic Walrein appeared, and the beams of red light bounced off its skin.

"Aurora beam," Walrein obeyed, firing a beam that rapidly changed colors. It went on to hit all four Hunters, sending them flying. Elizabeth stepped in front of her pokemon, and picked up a key off of one of the Hunters. She walked up to a safe in the back of the room, and opened it. She smiled. The adamant orb was hers.

--

Mike was running. It was just his luck. Jessica had picked him up, and two minutes later two more tanks had came into the clearing. Mike was surprised he had even survived the attack that followed after that. He was almost positive Jessica was dead.

VRABAFOOM!

VRABAFOOM!

Two explosions went off behind him. Mike flew forward, hitting the floor hard. Both tanks had caught up with him.

"Pokemorph! Come quietly and we will spare your life!" someone in a tank said from a loudspeaker. Mike didn't answer. Something was happening to him. His teeth became very sharp. He grew in size, and his skin slowly became harder, changing to an orange color.

VRABAFOOM!

Apparently, the tanks had realized Mike was transforming. Two orange wings erupted from his back. They deflected the giant red blast of light, which flew back and destroyed one of the tanks. Mike breathed a mighty flamethrower into the air. He was a Charizard. Within a second, he was in the air. He fired a devastating fire blast on the last remaining tank. It exploded, but it was impossible to tell which fire was from the explosion, and which was from Mike's fire blast. Mike flew even higher up into the sky. Two missiles flew by him. Mike twisted his body around. A fleet of black fighter pilots were in the air, and none of them looked nice. Mike prepared himself. This was going to be fun.

**I know a lot of you are getting really excited now. I can't tell you how many reviews/P.M's I've gotten about him going Charizard. Remember, reviews are always loved here, so please do.**


	19. Hunter Pokemorphs

**Hiya! Ready for another chapter of this (Insert adjective here) story? Thought so! Have fun guys!**

"Fire away," a voice sounded from one of the fighters. It fired two sharpedo shaped missiles at Mike. He twisted his body, narrowly  
dodging them. It flew underneath him. Mike swung his tail downwards, slicing it in half. Two miniature explosions went off on his back. The scales in those spots smoked. The skin was singed. Mike spun around and fired a fiery flamethrower at them. The large group broke apart. Mike quickly counted them. Seven. He was going to destroy them.  
"Surround him!" a voice came from another of the fighters. One fired another pair of twin sharpedos at him. Mike swung his tail at it, which was growing a bright silver. It connected with one of the missiles, but the other one went on to hit Mike in the face. This made the pokemorph fall, losing altitude.  
One of the fighters tried to fly underneath Mike. He had no idea why, but he made it pay, recovering midair and sinking his teeth into the plane's hull.  
The glass shattered, and the man shot out. Mike fired an intense fire blast after him. The attack hit directly, the bright red flames cooking the man's body. Four more missiles flew at Mike, hitting him over the back. Smoke came off of the spots the missiles hit him. Mike bared his  
teeth.  
"We've got one! A pokemorph! Let's get him!" Mike looked around, and let out a loud roar. A gigantic ship was flying by. It was orange, and had multiple holes in it. Mike silently frowned. Out of the holes, orange fighter pilots were coming out.  
"Hey! This is forbidden airspace! Get out now or we WILL shoot you down!" one of the black fighters called over a megaphone.  
The orange fighters responded by firing orange jets of light at the black fighters. Many things happened after that. More black fighters showed up.  
All the black ships began attacking the orange fighters. Missiles, orange beams of light, and red beams of light were flying all over the place. Mike just stood there, watching. That is, until an orange ship flew straight at him, firing off those orange jets of light. Mike barely got out of the way. He turned around, and fired a powerful jet of fire at the fighter. It collided with a long series of orange blast from the fighter. This went on for a couple of seconds, when Mike was hit from behind by another jet of orange light. A shockwave of pain shot through his body. Luckily, a black fighter flew in from behind and shot down both the fighter Mike was facing and the fighter that had attacked Mike from behind. Mike looked at it, ready to attack. It made a move first, firing two more of those sharpedo like missiles. Both hit Mike in the face. He fell, straight towards the ground. Slowly, his body lost its orange color. His teeth became dull, and his face got shorter and smaller. His wings slowly shrunk back into his back. He was falling.

--Beta looked on as Zero battled the Hunters. He could have jumped in a long while ago, but he wanted to see how powerful the less experienced pokemorph was made of. He had been watching for a while, and was extremely pleased when he managed to assume his pokemon form. Suddenly, he got hit in the face with some explosives. Beta watched as Zero fell steadily, losing form. He teleported. He wasn't about to let Zero die because of inexperience.

--Mike was now completely in human form. That same black fighter was flying after him, it's nose pointing to the ground. It fired two more missiles. The first one missed. The second one hit Mike directly in the chest. An explosion went off right where the missile hit. His shirt was completely destroyed. His skin there was burned, way more seriously than when he was a Charizard. The fighter fired again.

"BOOM!" both missiles exploded the second they were fired. The fighter, completely caught by surprise, was caught in the explosion. It blew up in a blaze of fire. Something grabbed a hold of Mike by the hair. Pain shot through it. Tiny yellow stars popped in his head as he hit the ground, but he was alive. He was confused about what just happened, though.

"Zero, are you hurt?" Mike blinked quickly. A dark figure was walking up to him. Mike tried to move, but the burn on his back wasn't allowing him to do so.

"Save it. I'm on your side," Mike began to make out the figure. It was Beta.

"What's going on!?" Mike screamed at him. He smirked, but before he could respond, a light blue beam hit him from behind.

"You two aren't the only pokemorphs in the world. We work for the hunters, and we will bring you in, and if you resist, you will be detained in-" someone was standing behind Beta. He was speaking, but was interrupted by a gigantic, flaming red fireball flying at him. The person disappeared, reappearing behind Beta. The fireball flew on, hitting a tree, lighting it up in flames. The smell of burning wood filled the clearing.

"You think you're all powerful, huh? Well, I've got a newsflash for you: I can do everything you can do, ten times better," Mike focused on the person speaking. He had sky blue hair, and his eyes were a matching color. He was wearing what looked to be brown rags; they definitely weren't the clothes of a Hunter. He slammed his fist into Beta's back. Mike wasn't sure what happened, but Beta went flying forward. For some reason, a shockwave of fury flew through Mike. Suddenly, the burn on his back didn't hurt. He stood up. The person turned to face him.

"Looks like you want a piece of me. I hope that's not the case… I have too much blood on my hands already…" he said, drifting off. Mike's eyes flashed a bright red. He charged the new pokemorph, his fist glowing an intense red. This caught the other pokemorph off guard, and Mike connected solidly with him in the face. Smoke rose the second Mike's fist connected. The other pokemorph flew back, hitting a tree. Beta teleported in front of Mike. He spit out a thick beam of flaming red fire at the new pokemorph. This new pokemorph teleported, dodging the attack. The tree was instantly destroyed. It didn't even have time to burn; there was nothing left. The enemy pokemorph appeared behind Beta.

"That was quite a lot of power you just fired my way. It's a good thing I have good reflexes, or I would have been toast," he whispered in his ear. Beat swung backwards blindly. The other pokemorph dodged, and did a cartwheel towards Mike. Mike had had it. Both of his hands filled with fireballs, and he threw them at the new pokemorph. The guy, as usual, dodged, but this time he fired two gigantic, crystal clear ice balls at him. Mike smirked. His body went hot as fire began leaking from his pores, enveloping his entire body. Within seconds, he was covered in fire. The ice balls hit Mike directly, but no damage was done, in fact, the ice balls melted away to nothingness. The flames disappeared, being blown away by the wind, smoke lingering on Mike's body. He was completely unharmed. The other pokemorph had a look of genuine shock on his face. Mike was wondering why his enemy looked so surprised, and wasn't attacking again.

"I got him," Beta said. Mike looked around for at the pokemorph he was fighting. Sticking right through his stomach was a bright red beam of energy. Mike looked at tge person holding it. It was Beta.

"Zero, we have to get out of here. This was just one of the weaker enemies we will encounter. We have to get back to Sinnoh- that is where we must go to get our revenge," Beta said. Mike blinked took a defiant stance.

"I still don't know why I even want revenge? As far as I'm concerned, these powers have saved my life more times than it hasn't. In fact, I like them," Mike said. Beta shook his head.

"There are things that are going to happen to you in the near future. Things that will make you hate life forever-"

"Like what!? Intense headaches? What kinds of stuff can happen?" Mike cut Beta off. Beta closed his eyes.

"You will see… you will see…" and with that, Beta disappeared. Mike stared at the spot his probably only living ally stood.

FOOM!

Mike dropped to the floor like a rock. Someone had shot him from behind, right on his burn. He could not move.

**Okay, that was a bit longer than all the other chapters. Guys, can you do me a favor and… review? I'm trying to get 100 reviews A.S.A.P. and with 12 faves and 9 alerts, I know I should be able to get it done.**


	20. Elizabeth vs Pokemorph

Alright

**Alright! Only 15 reviews to go until the big 100! Thanks to all who reviewed, and please, keep reviewing! Oh, if this chapter seems short when you look at it, it's because there isn't much talking in this chapter, if you know what I mean.**

Elizabeth stopped in her tracks. She had come to a cliff. Looking down, she saw it was a long way. Looking across, she could see there was another cliff. Standing on that cliff, was a person. Elizabeth stared. She was in the middle of nowhere, and she had come across another person. She turned around, deciding to go find another route.

"Halt," the person spoke. It was barely a whisper, but Elizabeth could hear it clearly in her head. She turned around, ready to speak back, but was greeted by a fist connecting with the side of the face. Then, a powerful force spun her around, and slammed her to the ground. Elizabeth rolled over, and saw her attacker. It was a boy who looked no older than fifteen. He had jet black hair, with a pair of olive green eyes. Elizabeth pulled herself up, only to feel another fist, this one to the stomach.

"Urgh!" She cried. She fell backwards a couple of feet.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to hit a lady?" Elizabeth asked, reaching for her belt. Maybe her new friend would teach this guy a lesson. Her hand reached her belt, but she could not feel her tiny pokeballs on it.

"Hahahahahah," the boy laughed. He held up a long string. Hanging from it was six tiny pokeballs. Elizabeth cringed.

"Don't want you using your little creatures to cheat, do I?" the boy asked her. Then, he threw out his hand, and multiple yellow, sharp, darts at her. Elizabeth, opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. The darts hit her, and she went over the edge of the cliff. Elizabeth was falling. She had no idea how long it would take her to hit the ground. Looking down, she saw the boy.

"How in the hell did he get down there?!" Elizabeth screamed, hysterically.

"And how the hell did he fire needles out of his hand?" She screamed again. Then, she cracked. This was only the second time in her life when she had screamed out of fear. She wasn't about to let some freak show get away with that. She didn't have her pokemon, but she did have the power of technology on her side. She reached inside her pocket, and grabbed two small, ball shaped objects. She threw them at the ground, directly at the boy. They exploded in a puff of red smoke. The boy had a look of surprise on his face. Then, Elizabeth pushed a button on her backpack. A parachute deployed from it, and she rose up into the air. She rose all the way to the top of the cliff, where she landed and released her parachute. Reaching into her backpack, she pulled out a gun she picked off of one of the Hunters. The boy reappeared on the opposite cliff, his eyes flashing a wild red. Elizabeth fired. There wasn't the usual noise from the gun; she put a silencer on it, not because she was trying to be stealthy, but because the noise got on her nerves. Four thick red beams of light flew at the boy. He disappeared, reappearing behind Elizabeth. She saw it coming, though, and pulled out a knife. She spun around, and stabbed the boy with it. He reacted instantly, letting out a piercing cry in pain. This scream knocked Elizabeth back, almost knocking her over the edge again. The boy raced at her, and tackled her. Both plummeted to the ground. Elizabeth began hitting the boy, trying to get him to let go. Suddenly, the world around her disappeared, and seconds later was replaced with the ground. She had just teleported with the boy. He was on top of her, and he head butted her. She kicked him off, and aimed her gun at him once again, but this time the boy leapt high into the air before she could fire. Elizabeth began firing into the air erratically, trying to hit the boy. He dodged every single beam, and then began to descent, kicking her in the face as he went down. Then, he slammed his hands against the ground, causing the ground to begin shaking. Elizabeth pulled herself up. The ground began shaking violently. A thin crack formed in the earth, making its way to Elizabeth's feet.

"You've gotta be fuckin kidding me!" She said angrily. Cracks began forming all over the ground. Then, the cracks began to open. Elizabeth ran at top speed, and slammed the head of her gun over the boy's head. The cracks stopped opening. The boy began to laugh manically. Elizabeth looked at him questioningly. He grabbed her by the shirt, ripping it and revealing half of her bra, and threw her onto one of the cracks. Her leg slipped into the crack. Suddenly, the cracks began to shrink. The one her leg was in closed, right on her leg. Again, she opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. The boy walked up to her, cackling.

"Checkmate," he said, pulling a long, white sword seemingly out of air. He swung it at her head. Elizabeth closed her eyes, waiting to feel the momentary sting of the sword on her neck. The pain never came. Elizabeth opened her eyes. The boy was frozen in mid-swing. Her backpack was glowing a bright white. Somehow, her leg magically pulled itself free from the earth's grasp. Her backpack stopped glowing. She looked at the boy, and reached into his pocket, grabbing a pokeball at random. Suddenly, he swung his sword. Elizabeth did a cartwheel backwards, dodging the swing. She threw the pokeball that was in her hand. In a blaze of red light, a gigantic Manoswine appeared. Elizabeth smiled.

"Meet my friend Manoswine. He's affectionate," she said. Manoswin let a triumphant roar, and fired a thick beam of blue light at the boy. He jumped high into the air, trying to dodge. The beam followed him, though, and he was frozen in a block of ice.

I think he likes you," Elizabeth said, smiling. Suddenly, the block of ice shattered, and the boy leapt into the air, punching Manoswine across the face. It fell on its side, causing the ground to shake, and slid towards Elizabeth. She wasn't even going to try and stop her pokemon from sliding; she knew she didn't stand a chance. Instead, she jumped over it, and it continued to slide until it hit the opposite cliff. Elizabeth ran up to Manoswine and returned it. Boulders even bigger than the Manoswine Elizabeth just returned begane falling. Looking up, Elizabeth saw they were going to fall directly on her. She turned around, and froze. The boy was standing there, smiling.

"You have a choice. You can either defend yourself from me, and be crushed, or dodge those rocks, and risk an attack from me. It's your choice," the boy said. Elizabeth looked up at the boulders, and she too, smiled. Reaching into her pocket, she grabbed twenty small balls. She threw them high into the air. Red smoke erupted from all of them, and the boulders broke to pieces when the entered the smoke. The boy charged. Elizabeth pulled another gun out of her backpack, and unloaded it. It had well over one-hundred bullets in it, and Elizabeth emptied it into the boy in a little over ten seconds. The boy dropped like a rock to the ground, where he lay motionless. Elizabeth pulled her backpack off, and reached inside, pulling out a long necklace with a snow crystal on the end. She put it on. It glowed a bright white.

--

Mike woke up. He was in a cell. It looked like he was in a prison. He was captured… again.

**I hope all of you liked that! I sure enjoyed writing it. Please review! I'm so close to 100 I can taste it!**


	21. All those people!

**ALRIGHT GUYS! I FINALLY HAVE ONE-HUNDRED REVIEWS! YOU ALL ROCK, ESPECIALLY YOU TRE!!**

Mike was in hell. That was exactly what he was in. He was in a metal prison, and at the moment, it seemed like hell. He had been there for three days, and already he wanted to kill everyone here, including the other convicts. The food they gave was unedible, he was forced to shower naked under the hose of a powerful stream of water, and he was constantly being attacked by hungry convicts that wanted his food. On top of that, he frequently was taken to a torture chamber where, he was tortured. In fact, there was only one person there he didn't want to kill. A little girl he was caring for. An innocent litle girl who was accused of being a pokemorph. The little girl opened her eyes, waking up. She looked at him with her light green eyes.

"Are we ever going to get out of here?" she asked him. Mike nodded.

"I swear to you, we will get out of here, even if I have to destroy this place myself!" Mike cried. There was a rustling a little way away, at the cell door.

"I heard that, you slime. Why don't you take another trip to the torture chamber to make you learn to watch what you say? And maybe, if you're lucky, you'll die this time!" there was a guard at the door, signaling Mike to come to him. The young girl turned to Mike.

"Don't let him take you! I can't survive here all alone!" she whispered loudly. The guard heard her.

"Okay, I'm flexible. You can come with him, little girl!" he said, beginning to laugh. This caught Mike's attention. Both he and the girl got up, and began walking to the cell door. The guard let them out, and then grabbed the girl by the hair and began dragging her. Mike lost it. He slammed his fist into the guards stomache, causing him to let go of the girl's hair. Mike was surprised the girl didn't even whimper when the guard grabbed her hair, but he wasn't going to stand for that. The guard reached for his belt. Many things happened at once. Every single cell door slid open. The convicts inside ran out, armed with knives. The guard never stood a chance, and was stabbed brutally by a boy with green hair. Mike turned to him. He grinned, and pointed behind him. More guards were coming, but these guys had long, black gun that were probably loaded.

"Wanna escape? Most of these people will probably die, but I need an acomplice, and since you did spring us, I'm electing you," the green haired kid said, and grabbed his hand, practically dragging him along. The little girl struggled to keep up with them.

"What's going on? Why and how did all of the cell doors open? Why am I going along with you?" Mike asked. The boy didn't answer.

"My name's Mark. I will be your savior today, because trust me, you really need one." Mike rolled hs eyes.

"Where are we going?" the little girl asked. Mark looked at her, and sighed.

"We're going to pick up our pokemon. They're holding them here. And you're pretty lucky, because I know exactly where they're being held. In this room, actually. Don't worry about guards, they're a little pre-occupied right now," he said. He pushed a door open, and inside were tons and tons of shelves lined with pokeballs.

Mike gaped.

"This is going to be a little tough, don't ya trhink?" Mark asked. Mike wanted to strangle him. They three of them then spent at least an hour searching for the right pokeballs. Mike had found Buizel, Mark had found his (at least, Mike thought it was his) Growlithe, and the little girl claimed to have found her only pokemon, Abra.

"Abra, which pokemon are ours?" she asked her pokemon. Abra began focusing, and then multiple pokeballs rose into the air. Mike and Mark looked them over.

"Yep, these are definitely mine!" Mark cheered. Mike nodded.

"And these are mine. Let's go," he said. The three of them turned around, and froze. There, just standing there, was someone Mike hadn't seen in a long time. Standing there, was Elizabeth. Complete with a torn shirt. Mike relaxed. Mark pulled out a pokeball, and the girl hid behind Mike.

"Guys, this isn't an enemy. She's a friend," Mike said. Elizabeth walked up to them.

"Well, it's nice to see you again. Not exactly the place I expected, but it's still nice," she said. Mark walked up to her, and his eyes focused on her braw, which was visible through the torn part of her shirt.

"What happened to you?" he asked, trying to sound cool. Elizabeth didn't answer. Instead, she spoke to Mike.

"We have to get out of here. We aren't safe here, and we could take a fall any moment. Let's use that Abra to teleport us outta here!" she said. The little girl nodded, and exchanged a look with her Abra. Within seconds, all four of them were outside, in what appeared to be a desert in the middle of nowhere.

"Alright. We made it out. Now, someone please tell me what the hell has been going on?" Mike asked. Elizabeth walked up, and pulled something out of her backpack. It was a T.V. Mark jumped up and down.

"I wanna watch!" he exclaimed. Elizabeth looked at him strangely.

"How did you get your hair green? It seriously isn't your look. We are going to watch television footage of the jail breakout." she said. The television then went to a birds-eye view of the prison they were just in. For a second, nothing was happening, and Mike was beginning to get bored. But after a minute, people began to run out of it, convicts and guards alike. Seconds later, a gigantic atomic explosion cloud erupted froom the ground. The building was instantly destroyed, and people running died, too. Gigantic chunks of metal flew at anyone who managed to survive the initial explosion, and those who didn't get hit by that slowly lost speed, and fell over, dead from the radiation. The little girl began to cry.

"Hey, don't. Most of those people were bad anyways. True, a few of them were innocent, but this was really an assassination attempt," Mark and Mike looked at Elizabeth, hoping she would continue, but she didn't.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you anything else, guys," she said, to the moans of both the boys.

FOOM!

A red beam of light flew at the four, hitting Mark in the back of the head. The boy didn't stand a chance. He fell to the floor, dead. Elizabeth and Mike jumped up, ready for action. Ahead of them, came a dark figure. And behind him... was an army.

**Okay, that concludes another chapter. Also, I have a small (and when I say small, I mean huge) problem. This story has 12 faves and 9 alerts. It would be nice if some of you reviewed. These people have this story on faves/alerts and haven't reviewed, not once: Caged Bird in Demon Arms, Guitarprincess, bently the great, ReturnToJohto, Kitsune no Gekko, Blazing Lion (Is that you, Tim? You change your name so much, and you review so little, I'm not sure. If it is you, I'm sorry), and calmery. That's seven people! C'mon guys, please review!**


	22. Forest Fire

**gasps Two updates in two days?! It's because it's summer, and I don't have all that homework. Now my only problem is finding the time, and with my parents gone at work all day, it shouldn't be a problem. C'mon guys, please review!**

"SHIT!" Elizabeth cussed. Mike grabbed the girl, hoisted her on his back, and he and Elizabeth took off running. Gigantic red beams began flying at them. One landed right next to Mike, knocking up sand; it got into his eyes. Blinded, Mike fell to the floor. Elizabeth pulled him up.

"There's no time for that! We have to get out of here NOW!" she said. She was literally dragging Mike now. A bullet landed right in front of them, sending Elizabeth flying backwards. Mike lost his grip on the girl, and she went sprawling across the sand.

"No!" he cried. The dark figures were getting closer. Mike brushed his eyes off, and looked at the army before him. They were hunters. And every single one of them had a gun. He froze. For a moment, everything was still. The hunters began aiming their weapons. There was nothing Mike could do. There was nowhere he could run.

"NO!" Mike spun around to see the little girl glowing a bright white. For a moment, he just stared. Then, realizing he turned his back on the enemy, he turned back around. The army wasn't there. Instead, there were trees. Beneath his feet was grass, not sand. and it was considerably more humid, not hot like the desert was. Someone put their hand on his shoulder. Mike jumped backward, bumping the person and knocking her to the floor. It was Elizabeth.

"Okay... that was weird. Awesome, but weird. Even I don't know what just happened, and I know quite a lot." she said, pulling herself up. The girl walked up to them.

"This is where my brother likes to hide. I think he may be here right now-"

"Yes, I am, you stupid little idiot! Now they're gonna come here! Thanks a lot!" a voice interupted the girl. A boy dropped down in front of Mike, startling him and making him fall backwards.

"Hey, I found another pokemorph!" he said. Mike looked at him in shock. Suddenly, many of the trees began falling down. hunters began running into the area, firing their guns, which had silencers on them. Mike, Elizabeth, and the other kid began jumping, rolling, and dodging the blasts. The other kid ran up to one of the hunters, and grabbed him by the throat. He then threw him into one of his allies, and jumped high into the air, just to land on another hunter, kicking him in the head. Mike kicked one of the hunters in the gut, and slammed his head againsts a tree, broke a branch off of the tree, and broke it over another hunter's head. Elizabeth took cover behind a fallen tree, firing her weapon at the hunters, taking them out from a distance. When a hunter got close, Mike jumped in front of her, and kicked the hunter across the face, without touching the ground once.

"How the hell can these kids fight so well?" Elizabeth asked herself, as the other kid tackled one of the hunters to the ground, grabbed his gun, and began taking out numerous hunters with it. He was doing well with it, until a red beam hit him in his shooting hand, causing him to drop the gun. Another beam flew at him, but he dissapeared, and it flew right through where his chest was seconds ago. He reappeared beside the hunter, causing him to scream. He covered his mouth, grabbed a knife oout of his side pocket, and stabbed him with it in the stomach. Mike, however, was getting the hell beaten out of him by a particularly big hunter. He took a punch to the face, and lost it. His hair suddenly became jet black. His eyes slowly became a delicate light green, and he fired a major, gigantic, flaming jet of raging red flames onto the hunter. Mike didn't even take a second to see what happened to him, and leapt into the air. He raised his fist, and threw it down. A thick stream of fire flew down from his fist, and hit a hunter directly, frying him to a crisp. The remaining hunters began to retreat. Elizabeth jumped from behind her cover, and began firing. She hit a lot of the retreating hunters, causing them to fall forward. Mike landed on the ground, and began to run after them. The other kid grabbed him, and held him back.

"No. We can't afford to harm the forest anymore. We need to get out of here, now. Hana, where's Hana?" he said, looking around. The girl came from behind a tree.

"Right here. I can take us to somewhere else, somewhere the hunters won't be looking for us." she said shyly. The other kid nodded.

"Then do that." he said.

"Any suggestions?" he asked. Mike thought for a second, and then got an idea.

"Why don't we go to the Sinnoh region? I know you guys don't know what that is, but you can live there without facing persecution for being alive!" Mike exclaimed. Elizabeth nodded.

"That is a good idea. Hana, take us to Wiltflower City. The portal that'll take us home is there, I'm sure of it." Elizabeth said. Hana nodded. With another flash of white light, they were in Wiltflower City. In front of them was a big, swirling vortex of purple energy.

"That's the portal. It'll take us to the Sinnoh region. Let's go," Elizabeth said. Mike didn't have to be told twice. He ran towards it, and jumped in. He went right through it, and hit the ground behind it, hard.

"What the? I thought the portal was-" Elizabeth began, but was cut off by a gigantic spotlight shining on the group. It was coming from a big, black... helicopter.

**Well, that concludes another chapter. Please review guys!**


	23. Powers

**And so I find myself twenty reviews away from one-hundred fifty reviews. AWESOME! Come one guys, we can make it! And if you go look at the reviews and see I reviewed my own story, that was my brother, sneaking onto my computer. I guess he didn't know I was logged on, at least the first time...**

"Run!" Elizabeht screamed. Her and Hana both took off running. Mike and the other boy stood their ground. The other boy jumped high into the air, aiming at the helicopter. Mike jumped, too. A Sharpedo-shaped missile, which was followed by a thick trail of smoke, flew and hit the other boy in the face. He fell to the ground, his body spinning backwards, and hit with a loud thud. Mike landed in the helicopter.

"What the hell? Get the fuck off pokemorph!" someone said. Another missile was fired, and it hit Mike in the chest. He was blown off the helicopter, and began to fall to the ground. His landed on the ground with a thud just as loud as the other boy's. Mike suddenly felt somebody grabbing him by the shirt, and dragging him. Looking up, he saw it was the other boy.

"That woman and Hana are taking refuge in one of those buildings. We're going over there," he said. Mike nodded, and pulled himself up. Then, both boys began running for a building right down the street that looked to be 12 stories high. Another missile flew at them. Turning around, Mike saw how close it was. There was no way they were gonna get out of the way.

"Shit!" Mike cursed. A thick, red beam flew right over his shoulder, and hit the missile. It exploded with a loud noise. The blast pushed Mike and the other boy to the building. Elizabeth grabbed both of them, pulled them inside of the building, and slammed the door shut.

"Are... are we safe?" Hana asked. Elizabeth shook her head.

"Nope. We aren't safe until we get out of this wretched, wretched city," she said. Mike looked at her.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" he outbursted. Elizabeth gave him a quizicall look.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"How about you start with, where we are. Then, how about, who are these hunters, and why do they have these problems with us being pokemorphs? I just need to know why I've been fighting for all this time!" Mike yelled. Elizabeht sighed.

"I'll explain everything later. I promise. For now, we have to get out of here alive," she said. Mike sighed. Suddenly, another jet of red light flew at them, barely missing Hana's right ear. Everyone jumped into action, getting ready for a fight.

"Where did that bullet come from?" the other boy asked. Hana closed her eyes.

"They weren't aimed at us. It was... crossfire. Someone else is here, and they need help," she said. Elizabeth nodded. Then, someone kicked down the door the group was standing next to, and fired their weapon. It hit Elizabeth on the leg, knockking it out from under her.

"Look! An elevator!" The other boy called out. Mike grabbed Elizabeth, and began dragging her. Hana and the other boy began running to the elevator, and Hana pushed the button. The doors opened immediately, and all four of them got on. Elizabeth shook her leg off.

"I'm okay. The effect doesn't last that long. That weapon was built to kill, not stun or disarm," she said.

"Level 9," Hana said. Mike looked at her in surprise, but pushed the button. The elevator rose, and after a minute, stopped. The four just stood there. The doors of the elevator remained closed. Mike was about to say something, when they opened. In the room the elevator faced, red beams of light were flying everywhere, bouncing off the walls and going outside the shattered window across the hallway.

"Look up," Hana said. Everyone obeyed. There were two catwalks up there. On one side, Hunters were exchanging fire with the other one. On the other catwalk, was a boy with dirty blond hair, and a girl with long blond hair, and a guy with jet black hair. Mike recognized two of them immediately.

"Leon! Jessica!" he called. Leon looked back, and fired another beam from his gun. It flew across and hit a Hunter in the face, knocking him off of the catwalk. Jessica turned around.

"Help us! More of them are coming!" she yelled. Mike nodded, and jumped up there. The blak haired person reacted instantly.

"He'a a pokemorph! Get him away from me!" he cried. Leon shot him in the head, and he crumpled to the ground. Suddenly, the catwalk began to lurch. Jessica screamed, and it fell. Mike grabbed Jessica and Leon, and jumped off of the catwalk. It hit the ground with a loud thud. Jessica and Hana ran up to them.

"I thought you two were dead!" Mike exclaimed. Leon shook his head, and walked up to the shattered window. He turned his back to it.

"Far from it. We managed to make it all the way here, and stole the plans on where to hide the portal back to Sinnoh, and we gave it to Clara to hold, but she was captured by the Hunters. I don't think we're ever going to see her ever again, so we'll just have to find another way," Leon said.

"Chapper!" Elizabeth screamed. Leon turned around. Hovering right behind the window was the helicopter that had attacked them before. It began firing a barrage of light green beams that flew way faster than the red ones. Leon took a large amount of them to the chest, and fell backwards. Mike ran towards him, grabbed him, and began dragging him back to the elevators. The helicopter bean firing on him. Mike summoned forth a wall of fire that stopped the beams in their tracks. It held up for all of three seconds, and was shattered, flames going everywhere, and Mike was hit by another barrage of green beams. They hurt, but they weren't as powerful as the red beams. Regardless, Mike fell over backwards, releasing Leon's body. Hana stepped forward.

"I won't allow us to all die here," she said calmly. The chopper began firing on her now. Every single bullet that should have hit her went right through her. She pointed her finger, and a thin, bright white beam flew from her finger and hit the helicopter. It shattere the windshield, and continued on to come outside the back of the helicopter. The vehicle just hovered there for a couple of seconds, its rotators slowly beginning to stop, and then, it fell. There was a loud boom a few seconds later, presumedly when it hit the ground. Hana walked up to Mike.

"How... how'd you do that?" Mike asked her. She shook her head.

"The Hunters were calling me a pokemorph. While I'm not, I'm not very far off from that either," she said. Mike slowly pulled himself up. Putting his hand on her shoulder, he smiled.

"You rock!"


	24. Tyler

Alright, here goes another wonderfully delicious chapter of the story

**Alright, here goes another wonderfully delicious chapter of the story! I'm accepting an OC for a pokemorph that eventually joins Mike and crew. I'm only accepting one, not as many as I got, like last time.**

"Yeah!" Tyler cheered. Him and a bunch of his buddies/hated enemies were walking through the streets of Wiltflower City. They were in the homing area, where all the homes used to stand. All the homes were bombed out, and many still had remains of their roofs still standing. It seemed like a labyrinth of bombed out buildings, some one story, many two story, and a few three story. The large group was inside. Tyler looked around. Thinking about it for a second, Tyler decided six people wasn't very large, but ever since the Hunters came to power and made assembling illegal, he had only been in the same room as one or two other people.

"Hey, check it out. A television is still working!" his friend/hated enemy Jacob said. Tyler sighed and ran his hand through his wavy brown hair. Everyone gathered around it. Tyler walked up to it as well. On the screen was a man wearing a pirate suit in a restaurant, holding a guitar. Suddenly, he burst into song.

"They say a man should always dress, for the job he wants, so why am I dressed up like a pirate in this restaurant? Well it's all because some hacker stole my identity! So I'm stuck here every evening serving chowder and ice tea shoulda gone to freeee-credit report dot com! I coulda seen this coming at me like an atom bomb! They'll monitor your credit and send you email alerts! So you don't end up selling tourist seafood in tee-shirts!" the commercial ended. Everyone except Tyler began cracking up. Tyler looked around. The commercial wasn't amusing at all. Everyone stopped laughing instantly, though, as a thick, red beam of energy flew through a bombed out window and hit Tyler's friend/hated enemy Joseph in the face. Everyone scattered.

"Guys! Circle around! We have to get to the Hunters and surrender!" Jacob said. Tyler sighed. That was why he wasn't fully ready to call them his friends.

"You guys are a bunch of pussies!" Tyler yelled. Jacob looked at him, pulled a gun out of his pocket, and fired at him. Tyler parried, sidestepping the beam of red light that flew at him, and ducked behind a counter.

"Get that bastard!" Jacob screamed. Red beams of light began flying rapidly at the counter Tyler was hiding behind. All of them bounced off of it, and Tyler didn't know or care where they bounced of to.

"Jacob, the Hunters are here!" someone called. The beams began flying in another direction, and Tyler bolted. Hunters were running all through the area, getting firing position. Opening a door, it hit a Hunter right in the face. Tyler fired his gun, and the beam hit the Hunter in the face. He fell to the floor, dead. Tyler ran into another bombed out building, this one three-story, and went up the stairs. A lot of them were missing, and a bunch of them gave out under his feet, but he made it to the top. He looked down. The Hunters were fully engaged in a firefight with Jacob's crew. The entire ground down there was illuminated by red light. Things weren't looking good for Jacob and his buddies. Tyler aimed his gun at Jacob, and pulled off the silencer.

FOOM!

Everyone froze. Not a single person didn't hear the sound, and the thick red beam of light flew right through Jacob's chest. Beams of light began flying up at Tyler. He ducked, and began to run. Jumping down the stairs, he left the house in a hurry. A beam of red light flew right at him, and hit him solidly in the shoulder. Stunned, he tried to turn and run, but was confronted by a kid sitting on top of a Mightyena. His hair was a dirty blond.

"More hunters are moving in from the east," a little girl walked up, speaking to the boy on the Mightyena.

"Alright. Where are Mike, Ken, and Jessica?" he asked. The girl closed her eyes.

"Mike and Ken are fighting Hunters in the west, as well as a few civilians. Jessica is injured to the east. They're going to find her," she said. The boy nodded.

"What should we do with this runt? I saw Elizabeth pick off his arm from her position, so should we give him the axe?" he asked. Tyler closed his eyes.

"No. He opposes the Hunters, just as we do," the girl said. The boy on the Mightyena nodded. He grabbed Tyler, and pulled him onto the Mightyena with him.

"C'mon, kid. We have to go save a friend of ours," he said. Suddenly, the Mightyena began racing forward. It was going at extraordinary speeds, jumping over half destroyed walls, through bombed out windows, and ran right through the battle between the Hunters and Jacob's crew.

"Shadow ball," he said. The Mightyena obeyed, and hurled a swirling black blob at one of the Hunters, hitting him in the leg and making him do a back flip and fly into a wall, causing it to crumble to the ground. The Mightyena kept going faster, and reached an area littered with Hunter bodies. He kept going, and finally stopped when he saw a blond haired girl standing there, favoring her leg.

"Leon, we've gotta get out of here! I didn't kill all these Hunters! It was a pokemorph!" Tyler's eyes grew to ten times their normal size. He was going to die. Leon pulled the girl onto the Mightyena, and they took off, reaching extremely high speeds in seconds. Suddenly, a Hunter jumped on them, tackling Leon to the ground. More came out. Tyler pulled out his gun, and fired, hitting one of the Hunters square in the face. Turning around, he felt an ice cold hand wrap around his neck. A feeling of weakness, followed by power, shot through his body. The hand threw him to the ground. Tyler looked up to see who had grabbed him. No one was there, besides The two blond people, the Mightyena, and the Hunters. Alarms could be heard in the distance, and they were getting closer.

"Hey, the cops!" one of the Hunters screamed. All of them ran. Tyler looked at them run. Jessica limped up to Tyler.

"That's weird… why would a force as powerful as them fear having to fight the police? We fought them just about every day back at home, and trust me, they aren't all that tough," she said. The blond boy walked up to them.

"We have to get out of here. I'm pretty sure we wouldn't be prosecuted for being pokemorphs, but we would be prosecuted for looting and murder. C'mon, let's go," he said. Jessica nodded.

"Let's take our new friend along, while we're at it," she said. The blond boy nodded.

"We need to regroup, too. Let's go."

**Well, that ends another chapter. I decided to focus on another person who will rise up to be a main character in this chapter, so Mike was only really mentioned. And I know a bunch of you were sitting there reading that song going "What the hell? Jubilife is a crackhead!" and all I can say to that is I did it on Mespirit's Rage, and I did it on Trainer Wars, so it was just a matter of time. On a different note, I'm accepting pokemorph OC submissions. **


	25. The Great Divide

I know, you guys have been reading Mike's adventures for about six or so (give or take a few) chapters just completely confused

**I know, you guys have been reading Mike's adventures for about six or so (give or take a few) chapters just completely confused. This chapter is gonna have less action in it, and instead explain exactly what the hell is going on. I'm still accepting pokemorph OC suggestions.**

Mike sat down in a chair. He and the others were in what looked to be a basement. Mike couldn't really tell where they were, because it was so dark. In fact, the only source of light was a lightbulb in the middle of the room. Everyone was sitting in a chair around it in a circle, sitting silently. Finally, Leon spoke up.

"This is Tyler. We saved his ass back at Wiltflower City. For now, I guess, he's gonna be sticking with us," he said. Nobody responded. Leon turned to Tyler.

"As you already know, my name is Leon, and the other blond over there is Jessica," Tyler looked across at Jessica, who was sitting next to Mike. She smiled and nodded his way.

"Next to you is Ken. As far as I'm concerned, he's almost as new as you," Leon said, pointing to the boy Mike had fought alongside in the forest. The other pokemorph. He jerked his head, not saying anything.

"Over there is Hana, our overall psychic and very helpful ally," Tyler looked to Hana, who was curled up in her chair, sleeping.

"And next to Jessica is Mike, the team arsonist and overall badass bad tempered bastard we all know and love," Tyler in turn looked at Mike. He made no sign to have even heard what Leon had said.

"And last but definitely not least, Elizabeth, the only person here who knows why the hell we have to keep running and fighting for what seems to be absolutely no purpose!" Leon exclaimed suddenly. Elizabeth gave him a hard look.

"Okay, this is as good a time as any. I'll explain everything in a bit- let Hana rest. When she wakes up, I'll tell you all everything," she said. Leon nodded. Yawning, Mike stood up.

"I gotta go take a piss," he said.

"Well don't tell us that! Just go and get your business over with!" Jessica said, laughing. Mike laughed, too, and left. He couldn't see where he was going, so he just kept walking until he hit a wall. It turned out to be a door. Opening it, he felt cold, fresh air hit his face. He went outside, and reached for the zipper on his pants.

"I want that boy!" Mike flinched. Hard. He fell to the floor, and looked around for the source of that voice. Beta materialized right in front of him.

"You've got to stop doing that! Seriously, I'm never going to get used to it, so try to be underst-"

"I tried to grab him at Wiltflower City. Your friends," he put a major emphasis on friends, "stopped me from getting him! Those rat-ass-fucking-bitch-queers-"

"Whoa dude! Technically, I'm still a kid! And who are you even talking about? What kid?" Mike interrupted. He hadn't heard so much cussing in his life, if it wasn't Beta who was doing it, he might have been laughing.

"The boy who you just rescued. He's an agent of Giovanni. He cannot be trusted as far as you can throw him! He is bad news!" In the short time Mike had known him, Mike had never seen Beta so angry.

"And neither is that woman that leads your group. She has her own agenda, and is just using all of you. She knew that portal was a fake. After all, she put it there!" Beta was talking fast. Mike stood up.

"And also, we have to get back to Sinn-"

"SHUT UP!" Mike exclaimed. He had had enough of hearing Beta talk, especially if he didn't know what he was talking about.

"Tell me, from the beginning, what is happening," he said, calmly. Beta looked at him as if he wanted to hurt him, but sighed, and sat down.

"Right now, we are in the Doral region," that was a bombshell right there. Sure, Mike knew he wasn't in Sinnoh, but a region not yet discovered by man?

"What the hell? The what region?" Mike asked. Beta rolled his eyes.

"The Doral region. It used to be a metropolis, and all the pokemon here were, what's the word? Shiny-" Mike interrupted him again.

"How is that possible? I thought the chance of a pokemon being shiny was a million to one-"

"Let me finish. All the pokemon here were shiny. Back in Sinnoh, though, a scientist discovered a way to warp through realities. Do you know what those are?"

"Dimensions?" Mike guessed. Beta nodded.

"He went through it, and discovered this place. He marveled at all the shiny pokemon here, and quickly went back to Sinnoh, where he hid his finding away. Around that time, two punk kids who called themselves pokemon thieves, one with an Ursuring, and the other with a Monferno, raided the lab," Mike flinched. It couldn't be.

"The device that created the portals was stolen, believed to be a machine that could revive fossils," Mike shuddered. There was no doubt about it, the two kids were him and John.

"The kid that got away with the machine tried to use it, and supposedly ended up here. He saw all the Shiny pokemon here, and decided to make some money by cashing the device into Team Galaxy. They took all the pokemon, except for this region's shiny pokemon, which all looked normal to our standards, and took them back to Sinnoh,"

"Wait, so what you're saying is that this kid came in, let Team Galaxy into the region, and let them steal most of the pokemon?" Mike asked. Beta nodded.

"What happened to all the trainers and police? Don't you think they would be able to stop them?"

"You would think they would, right? But that's how Team Galaxy managed to pull it off. This region was going through both a drought, and a famine. The people here were desperate, even resorting to eating their pokemon, and drinking the water their water types produced. Team Galaxy managed to form a cult, called the Hunters, and blamed all their problems on a new enemy, the pokemorphs. The people were desperate, and chose to follow them-"

"Why would anyone believe that bullshit? Did pokemorphs even exist? Did they even know what they were?" Mike asked.

"In the order of your questions, yes, yes, and yes. Pokemorphs were things people would tell of for scary stories. They would easily believe their problems were their fault. The problem was, Team Galaxy accused everyday people of being pokemorphs, and arrested them, and even sometimes executed them. All the while they were slowly transporting all the pokemon of the region to Sinnoh. In this place, it took them years. To Sinnoh, though, it took minutes. Eventually, Team Galaxy withdrew altogether, but the Hunters still stayed together, hunting and killing supposed pokemorphs," Beta said with a sigh. He turned, and began to walk off.

"Wait, Beta. I have one more question. Where is everybody?" Mike called after him. Beta turned to him.

"This is a warzone, Zero. Civilization is far away from here, where they stand leading normal lives. The Hunters are fighting two things: pokemorphs, and the rebels whose families were killed. I will tell you more, but in due time," Beta said. With that, he teleported.

"Who the hell was that?" Mike spun around. Jessica came out. Mike looked at her, and said, "Why do you want to know?"

"Because, while you were gone Elizabeth explained everything. What exactly did he tell you?" Mike sighed, and told her everything Beta had told him. Throughout the story, Jessica's eyes got wide. When Mike finished, she shook her head.

"That's funny. That isn't like what Elizabeth told us at all!" she said. Mike stared at her.

"And exactly what did she tell you?" Jessica sighed.

"She said pokemorphs attacked this place. The Hunters were only trying to protect their families. In fact, the pokemorphs are the aggressors," Mike stared at her.

"You have got to be kidding me!" he yelled. Jessica nodded.

"Yep. In fact, we're gonna kill a few pokemorphs so the Hunters will know we're allies." Jessica said. Mike's head began to spin.

"C'mon, let's get inside," Jessica said, pulling Mike in. Inside, everyone was asleep. Jessica layed down on the ground, and fell asleep almost instantly. Mike stood there.

"The story that Elizabeth woman told was bullshit," Mike looked around. Tyler was lying on a table, a blanket tightly wrapped around himself. He was talking to Mike.

"The pokemorphs never did anything to us. It was an orginazation, they told us to fight pokemorphs. They had never done anything wrong," Tyler said.

"I agree. Both me and Mike are pokemorphs," Ken said, his eyes flashing red. Tyler sighed.

"I've been fighting these Hunters for days. I don't give a damn who aggressed who, cuz as of right now _**I **_am the aggressor!" Leon said. Tyler looked between the three others.

"What are you saying? If someone as skilled as Elizabeth fears the Hunters, don't you think we should just surrender? I mean, I broke away from several groups because they wanted to surrender, but at some point you just gotta, I don't know. Maybe we should surrender!" he said. Leon sighed. Mike sat down.

"I guess we should just wait it out. I guess we can try to convince Elizabeth otherwise later," he said. Ken slammed his fist into the wall.

"I don't want to have to do this. If that Elizabeth chick finds out we're pokemorphs, how'll we be sure she won't try kill us and turn our heads into the Hunters?" Ken said angrily. Leon walked up to a wall. Pulling out a knife, he carved his name into it.

"If you're going to fight the Hunters, regardless of what happens, carve your name under mine," he said. Mike walked up, snatched the knife from Leon, and carved his name into it. Ken did the same. All three boys looked at Tyler.

"I… I can't," he said. At that, he rolled over and went to sleep. The three boys exchanged looks. Sighing, they all laid down, and went to sleep.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mike awoke with a bolt. Hana was screaming. Loudly. Ken shook her awake.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked. She shook, and said, "Burning! Burning! So many people! Someone here will betray him… and so many people will die!" Hana was screaming rapidly and frantically. After she said the word die, she passed out.

"What do you think it means?" Jessica asked. Mike stood up and shook his head.

"It means there is a traitor, and they will… I don't know. A lot of people will die, so I guess the traitor is going to?" Leon said, ending his sentence abrubtly in a sentence.

"It means someone here is a traitor, and the result of him or her betraying us will result in many people dying," Elizabeth said. Ken, Mike, and Leon immediately looked at Tyler.

"All we know for sure is… nobody here can be trusted."

**Finally! This is probably one of the longest chapters I've written. It's a little over 3 pages. I'm still accepting OC submissions guys!**


	26. Captured AGAIN?

**Okay, 20 more reviews until 200! We can do it if we try!**

"Okay guys, we're going to the city. We have to find out what we have to do to get those damn hunters off of our backs," Elizabeth said. Leon and Mike exchanged looks. Elizabeth and Jessica left outside, and Tyler and Ken sat down in chairs.

We're gonna have to break away from her," Leon said, pulling out a knife. Mike looked at him questioningly. Suddenly, he began to carve a pattern out on his hand.

"Holy shit man! What the hell is all that about?" Tyler asked in shock. Leon stopped carving out his hand. He showed everyone what he carved out. It was a circle, with a lightning bolt running through it.

"Everyone who is going to fight Elizabeth, and anyone else like her, carve this pattern into your hand, and put these on," Leon said. He pulled out a bag, and poured it's contents onto the floor. They were jackets and gloves, and all of them had the symbol he cut into his hand on them, except they were yellow.

"We'll wear these when we're doing things we otherwise shouldn't be doing," he said. Mike grabbed the knife, and carved the symbol into his hand. Ken did the same. Both boys grabbed a pair of gloves and a jacket. They turned to Taylor. He wasn't there. Ken spoke up.

"Where the hell-"

VRABAFOOM! The roof exploded, raining debris on top of the three boys.

"GO! We have to get out of here!" Leon called. Running out of the building, Mike saw they were completely surrounded by Hunter tanks.

"That ass ratted us out! Now what are we gonna do?" Ken exclaimed. Mike looked around.

VRABAFOOM! This time, Mike saw a gigantic red sphere fly at them. It connected solidly with Ken, sending the boy flying through the air.

"We're screwed!" Mike cried.

VRABAFOOM! Another gigantic red sphere. This one was aimed at Mike. Right before it hit him, it froze in mid-air.

"I'm sorry guys, but we're gonna have to take our leave," Hana said, walking out of the building. Everthing went bright, and when the light faded, Mike, Hana, Leon, and an injured Ken stood on the roof of a building… twenty stories in the air. They were in the city.

"Wow. If I live until I'm 100, I'll never get used to that," Mike said. Leon turned to them.

"Don't you see? We're at the city! We can fight the Hunters from here, but there is actually civilization!" Leon said happily.

"Just look over this edge here! Those are actual cars running on those streets!" Ken and Mike walked to the edge and looked. A blue car was driving down the street. It stopped at a red light, but it caught Mike's attention because it suddenly burst into flames.

"Huh? What the-" an orange beam flew down the street, piercing through any cars that were in the way. It continued to fly down the street, until it hit a statue of someone standing on top of what looked like half Ursaring, half human. It crumpled to the ground, sending anyone observing flying.

"What's going on down there? Do you think it's a pokemorph?" Ken asked. Mike shook his head.

"I don't know, but he's killing innocent people, and we're gonna stop him. Mike said, jumping off of the building. He fell all twenty stories to the ground, landing on his feet. The car next to him exploded, knocking him into the building next to him. A person wearing a black mask walked by him, laughing, pulled someone out of her car, and began driving away.

"Get back here!" Mike called, running after the car. Leon appeared in front of it, holding a gun. He fired it into the windshield, the bright red beams of light shattering it. The person jumped out of the car, and it continued on to hit Leon at full speed.

"Hold it right there!" A voice came from a loudspeaker. A cop car swerved around the corner, stopped abruptly, and two cops got out. They pointed guns at Mike, the person, and Leon. All three of them raised their hands. Suddenly, a gigantic bus appeared out of nowhere, landing on the cops who were detaining Leon. This distracted the other cops, and the person kicked one of his guards in the face, grabbed him, and twisted his neck, killing him. Mike took off running towards Leon, determined to get his ally out of there. Bullets began to fly.

"I've got him! Get that serial killer over there!" Ken called. Mike turned his head, and saw the person taking cover behind a turned over car. A beam hit Mike right in the chest. He fell over backwards, his head slamming against the ground. A cop ran up to him, but was hit in the face by a beam fired from the person (we'll just call him mask face for now). Mike focused on a place anywhere away from where he was at. He teleported, right next to mask face. He looked at him in shock and surprise, and swung his fist at him.

"I don't think so," Mike said, grabbing his fist. Mask face swung with his other hand, and this one solidly connected with the side of Mike's face. He swung back, but mask face was no longer there. He was on top of the car, holding a pokeball. Throwing it, an aerodactyl erupted in a burst of red light. Mike pulled out a pokeball of his own, and released Monferno.

"Use flamethrower Monferno!" Mike ordered. His pokemon obeyed, and fired a jet of fiery red flames at Aerodactyl.

"Please. Dodge it and use hyper beam," mask face said. Aerodactyl soared high into the air, avoiding the flamethrower, and fired a bright orange jet at Monferno. It hit the fire type directly, sending it flying. Mask face walked up to his pokemon, dodging beams from the police, and got on top of her pokemon. It began to fly up into the air. He was going to escape.

"Okay Abra, use psi beam!" Hana ordered. She was standing next to Mike. He did a double take. When had she gotten there? Her Abra stood up, and fired a wavy, glowing purple beam at the Aerodactyl, hitting it directly and making it fall to the ground. When it hit the ground, it created a shockwave of wind, sending people and cars flying. Mike returned Monferno, who was already halfway down the street. He grabbed onto a nearby lamppost, holding himself from getting blown away. The wind died down. Mask face ran up to Mike, and jabbed his gun into Mike's stomach.

"Night night," he said. His voice was surprisingly soft for a rugged killer. He fired his gun.

--Mike awoke in a cave. Feeling his stomach, he felt bandages wrapped around the spot he had gotten shot. Mask face entered the cave.

"What the hell? Got scared, so you decided to take a hostage?" Mike asked him. He reached for his mask, and pulled it off. Long, bouncy curly hair fell out of it. Mask face wasn't a guy, he was a she.

"I had to. You hurt me, and the cops would have caught me with you right there, trying to stop me," she said. Mike glared at her.

"So why'd you bring me here? Wouldn't it have suited you to just leave me?" he asked. The girl shook her head.

"No," was all she said. Mike took a deep breath, and stood up.

"Well, let's see what you have to say when Elektabuzz gets done with you!" he said, grabbing a pokeball off of his belt.

"You mean that Elektabuzz?" the girl asked, gesturing to the far side of the cave, where all of Mike's pokemon sat, eating. Mike's jaw dropped.

"Oh, here are your old clothes," she said, tossing him a shirt and a pair of pants. Mike gawked.

"You changed my clothes too?!" he exclaimed. The girl giggled.

"Yes. But not your underwear. I wasn't looking to give you a- well, I left the underwear on," she said, turning around.

"Do you mind explaining that scar on your hand?" she asked. Mike looked at it, and said,

"I don't really know much about it. Why?" the girl turned to him.

"That's the sign of the so called devil. It signals that you yourself are an escort of Him."

**And that's a rap! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for a party that starts in twenty minutes.**


	27. Webs of Betrayal

**Alright guys, the next chapter is finally here. In all actuality, this is the final chapter, besides the epilogue and stuff. Anyways, review!**

"Him? What… what do you mean?" Mike asked, taking a step back. The girl shook her head, and walked buck up to the mouth of the cave, and sighed deeply.

"There's a plan… a plan to kill the Hunters and everything they stand for," she said. Mike smiled.

"That's a good thing then! Those Hunters have been chasing me since I got here!" he said. The girl turned to him, and again shook her head.

"There is a pair of Pokémorphs moving in on the city nearby. They're gonna do something that'll kill everyone…" she said, looking down. Again, Mike smiled.

"Good. Let them kill them all. The Hunters aren't good people," he said. The girl looked at him, her eyes flooded with tears.

"But it will kill everyone in a 100 mile radius, including my family," she said, anger entering her voice. Mike stood there for a second, and finally spoke up.

"Is there any way we-"

"No. As far as I know, everyone will die, including the two idiots who are gonna do it," she said.

"What exactly are they gonna use?" Mike asked. The girl didn't respond. She just turned around, and began walking deeper into the cave. Mike stared after her, wondering where she was going. A few minutes later, she came walking back, carrying a big metal device that was shaped like a cocoon.

"What is it?" Mike asked, gesturing towards it. The girl sat it down.

"Pulse cannon," she said. Mike stared at her.

"You know, weapon of mass destruction?" she barked, glaring at him. Mike slowly nodded, and then began shaking his head. She took an irritated breath, and stated simply, "Big purple explosion, kills everyone. Get it now?" Mike shrugged and nodded. He began to walk to the mouth of the cave. Stopping he looked down. The cave was pretty high up, and it was overlooking a massive forest. Suddenly, a giant, red cloud of flames erupted from inside of the forest, and multiple trees began falling to the ground, kicking up large brown clouds of dirt, which mixed with the flames, spreading the even further.

"Hey, look at this!" Mike called. The girl ran up to the mouth of the cave, and gasped. The middle of the forest… was completely enveloped by flames.

"I can't believe it," she said. Mike looked at her questioningly.

"It's begun."

A man was lying on a bench in a city he had never been to before. He had spiky blue hair, and emerald green eyes. He was wearing a black cloak, with a hood that was hanging over the side of the bench. Beta had a new look. He liked it. Too bad he had absolutely no idea where he was.

"Outta the way!" a voice shouted.

"You're… you're under arrest!" another voice said, sounding terrified. Beta looked at where the ruckus was coming from. A cop was standing in front of these two guys, his gun out and aimed at them. The two kids looked to be about 17, and they looked exactly alike. Both of them had messy blond hair, and Beta couldn't see their eyes that well; they were too far away. One of them walked up to the cop, and put an arm on his shoulder.

"Seriously man, we can destroy you. We will, if we have to. Why don't ya just leave us alone, and let everything be alright?" he asked, his voice calm and slick.

"You- you- you have committed serious c- cr- crimes that are punishable by death," the cop said, terror in his voice. He was even stuttering.

"Ah, forget this guy. He's gonna die either way," the other one said. His voice matched the first one's voice exactly. They were definitely twins. The first one shrugged, and walked back to his brother's side. Beta looked away, he could care less for watching a pair of criminals talking trash to a cop that looked like he was going to piss his pants. Closing his eyes, Beta began to drift into sleep. Though it was the middle of the day, he had had a long night last night, desperately searching for the pulse cannon. He never found it, though.

"Okay, the detonator to this baby has got to be somewhere in this dump of a city," a voice said. Beta snapped awake, and looked towards the sound of the voice. It was the twins again. One of them was holding a cocoon like metal device, while the other one looked at it curiously. Beta had just found the pulse cannon. He suddenly and abruptly stood up, causing both twins to stop.

"Check out this guy. You got a problem dropout?" one of them said. Beta snickered, and looked up, his eyes briefly flashing a bright red. Unlike most people Beta did that to, neither boy flinched.

"Hey, look what we have here. A Pokémorph," the other one said, taking a step towards Beta. He shoved the pulse cannon into the other twin's arms, and cracked his knuckles. Beta's eyes followed the cannon.

"Oh, I think he wants our little toy," the one without the cannon said. He walked up to Beta, and put his face extremely close to his.

"Let me tell you something, I know you're a Pokémorph, and you probably think you're completely badass, but you aren't stronger than me, and you're not getting that cannon for whatever evil usages you may want it for," he said. Beta smirked.

"See, that's a problem. I don't think I'm badass," he said, swinging his right fist, catching the guy in the mouth. He stumbled backwards, but Beta didn't let him recover, and fired a light green jet from his hand, hitting the guy directly and sending him flying into a nearby building, where he flew threw a glass door, shattering it, blue stained glass flying everywhere.

"I am!" he said, running towards the other twin suddenly. This one saw it coming, and dodged a punch from Beta by jumping backwards. He dropped the cannon, and ran towards Beta, swinging wildly. Beta blocked the first punch, but was caught in the gut by another. Stunned, he took a kick across the face, knocking him to the ground. Pulling himself up, he raised an arm, blocking another punch from the second twin. Beta kicked him on his knee, causing it to buckle out from underneath him, grabbed him by the hair, and slammed his head to the ground. He walked to the cannon, and picked it up.

"That was just a little-" he began, but was stopped by the first twin tackling him to the ground, grabbing the cannon. He ran towards a nearby building, which looked to be 30 stories high, and began running up it. Beta jumped up, and began firing jets of light green at the twin, who was literally running up the building. The jets were exploding through the glass of the building, every one right behind the twin. Glass was flying everywhere, but the twin eventually made it to the top, pulling himself onto the roof of the building.

"Not so fast!" Beta muttered, firing another jet of green light. The twin jumped back, dodging it once again, it flying off towards space. The twin began running for the edge of the roof. Beta fired another jet, this one hitting the side of the building right in front of where the twin was running. As soon as he stepped on that section of the building, it crumpled, debris raining down to the ground, with him on top. Beta began to run for it, but for a second time, he was talked to the ground. One thing that was different about this time from last time though, was that he was now staring into two eyes that were resembling eyes of a fly. Two claws grabbed his arms, and Beta could see a long, yellow and white tail stretched out from it's behind. Beta had been tackled by a Flygon.

"Well well well. I kinda figured you two were Pokémorphs by the way your look alike ran up that building. I can't help but wonder why you didn't use any real Pokémorph powers, but it would be explainable if you were a normal type Pokémorph. But then, a normal type Pokémorph wouldn't turn into a Flygon, now would it? I'm guessing you're a ditto morph," Beta said. The Flygon reared its head.

"Too bad for you, I'm also a Pokémorph, but I'm a lot stronger than you," Beta finished, his skin slowly changing to a light orange color.

"Leon, I've found a way to get us out of this hellish town!" Ken cheered excitedly, running up to his friend. The two were in a basement of an abandoned house on the side of the road. The boys, along with the little girl Hana, had hidden away inside of it after Mike had gotten captured.

"Seriously? How?" Leon asked, looking at his friend in disbelief. Ken pulled out a metallic object, that was shaped like a Frisbee, except the inside was empty.

"This is the portal generator of a device called a pulse cannon," Ken said, placing it on the ground. Leon rubbed his chin, looking down at it.

"What exactly is a pulse cannon?" he wondered aloud.

"It's a weapon of mass destruction. There are three parts to it, the cannon, the pack, and this baby," Ken said, looking down at the portal generator.

"What exactly does this baby do? And if you say generates portals-"

"It does generate portals. The main use is so people can fire the cannon to their targets without dying from the various effects it has on your body. We're gonna use it to get back to Sinnoh, though," Ken interrupted. Leon shrugged.

"We have to wait on Mike. He's a major reason we're both alive right now, after all," he said. Ken shook his head.

"Leave him. He's just dead weight anyways. A thorn in the side of the Hunters," Ken said, and immediately covered his mouth. Leon gave him a weird look.

"A thorn in the side of the Hunters? Aren't we ALL thorns in their side?" he asked. Ken turned around, but felt something hard poke into his back.

"So, you're the traitor, huh? I always thought you were kinda… shady," he said. Hana walked up behind them, and bent down. She ran her fingers over the portal generator, and began pushing some buttons on it.

"Hana! What are you doing?!" Leon asked in shock, taking his attention off of Ken for a split second. Ken twisted around, and punched Leon in the face, knocking the boy to the floor.

"Good going little sis. Now, get that portal open," Ken ordered. Hana pushed a few more buttons, and the machine began to vibrate. The hole in the middle of it began to fill up with a purple/pink color, and a it began spinning in a circle. Ken smiled, looking down into the machine. Leon pulled himself up to his knees, and crawled up behind Ken. With all his strength, he swung his arm between Ken's legs, catching him in the balls.

"Ourgh!" the boy exclaimed, dropping to the ground, rolling around. Leon pulled himself all the way up, and shot Hana a sinister, cold look.

"So you were in this too?" he asked her. She took a step back, holding her hands out.

"I'm… I'm just a child," she said. Leon reached into his pocket and pulled out another gun, and aimed it directly at her head.

"You're old enough to understand the mistakes you make," he said, and pulled the trigger. The beam of red light flew at Hana, hitting her in the head. The little girl crumpled to the ground, where she lay unmoving. Leon turned around, aiming his gun at the portal generator next. Suddenly, the pinkish purple color shot out of the thing, taking form right in front of him. This made him jump, and he dropped his gun.

"You bastard!" a voice screamed from behind him. Leon turned around to feel a solid shoulder hit him in the gut. Ken had tackled him, and both boys went tumbling right through the now swirling pink and purple vortex. Leon's head slammed against rock. Rain was pouring from the night sky, and Ken was pummeling Leon in the face.

"Get off!" Leon screamed, kicking his attacker in the chest, knocking him off of him. Leon reached a hand into his back pocket, and pulled out another gun, firing it at his former ally. The red beam hit him in the leg, causing it to buckle out from underneath him. Ken crashed to the ground, hitting it with a loud thud. Leon wiped some water from out of his eyes. The rain was really coming down hard now.

"You think you know everything huh?" Ken screamed. A large, fireball of searing red flames flew at Leon. The boy shot it, causing flames to shoot off in every direction, where the rain put them out.

"I might not know very much, but I did know you were never trustworthy," Leon said. Ken laughed.

"You say you never thought of me as trustworthy, yet you're the one who accepted me into the group, you're the one who offered me to break away from Elizabeth with you and Mike, and you who was willing to turn your back to me," he sneered.

"Where did we get you anyways?" Leon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What difference does it make?" Ken asked, and he began running at Leon at top speed. Leon fired his gun again, but the red beam didn't appear to do anything, hitting Ken on the shoulder. Seconds later, a fist slammed into his stomach.

"Gah!" Leon grunted, flying up into the air. He reached into his pocket, and threw out a cluster of tiny black spheres. The hit the ground around where Ken was standing, exploding in a flash of blinding red light, red smoke being left behind. The grass beneath the explosions was alit with fire, which wasn't getting put out by the rain, which was getting harder and harder. Ken walked out of the smoke, completely unscathed.

"You can't honestly expect to do damage with something as weak as that, now can you?" he said mockingly. Leon landed a little ways back, barely managing to land on his feet.

"Damn it…" he muttered to himself. Ken began to charge at Leon again. Leon, predicting this, jumped out of the way, sticking a knee out. Ken was caught right in the stomach, and spun around it, his back and head slamming against the ground.

"Go to hell," Leon said, dropping another small ball, this time in Ken's mouth, and taking very large steps back. Bright blue flames shot up into the air, and on top of it was the small ball. It exploded harmlessly in the air, the red smoke rising up into the night sky.

"You almost had me there," Ken taunted. Leon squinted his eyes due to the rain. It was becoming very, very hard for him to see.

"I am the most powerful Pokémorph in existence! You have no chance of surviving this!" Ken laughed, his body frame getting bigger. Leon stared as two gigantic red wings shot out from his back, and giant fangs began sprouting in his mouth. Ken was turning into a Pokémon, and it didn't look nice.

"So, um, what exactly are we gonna do with this pulse cannon?" Jessica asked, looking at it questioningly. Elizabeth sighed. Herself, Jessica, and Tyler were on top of a twenty-story building, looking at an oddly shaped metal object. It was the middle of the day, and the sun was shining down on them with its greatest intensity.

"We're gonna destroy this place. This city, along with the rest of the region, will be destroyed, as well as any of its inhabitants!" Elizabeth exclaimed. Tyler looked at her weirdly.

"My family lives here. I don't want to see them die," he said, a dark look entering his eyes. Jessica walked up to him, and put a sympathetic arm around his shoulder.

"It's oka-"without warning, Tyler grabbed her by the hair, and slapped a hand over her mouth. Elizabeth looked up at him, looking completely uncaring.

"I'm not gonna let you two kill everyone!" Tyler exclaimed. Elizabeth shrugged.

"It's not like you of all people can do something," she said. Tyler squinted his eyes.

"Not like I can do something? Observe," he said, pulling Jessica over to the edge of the building.

"I'll do it," he said warningly. Jessica began desperately licking and biting his hand. He ignored it.

"Go ahead," Elizabeth said coldly.

"Wha- you mean you don't care if you see your friend die?" Tyler asked in shock. Elizabeth shook her head.

"It's not that. It's the fact that we both know you can't and won't do it," Elizabeth said. Tyler took a deep breath, and flung Jessica over the edge. She screamed all the way down.

"See? I did it," Tyler said, almost triumphantly. Elizabeth shrugged, and reached into her light blue jacket, pulling out a gun.

"Meh, I never cared much for her anyways," she said, shrugging. Tyler glared at her, and then his eyes glued themselves on the gun.

"So, you're family means that much to ya huh? Why'd you join me then, if you didn't want anyone to die," Elizabeth asked coolly. Tyler slowly slid a hand into his pocket. Elizabeth didn't see it; good.

"I didn't know you were a crazy bitch. If I would have, I would have deserted you like Mike Leon and Ken," Tyler said. Elizabeth fired. The red beam hit Tyler dead in the chest, knocking him on his butt. He wrapped his hand around a few small balls in his pocket, and threw them, right at the cannon. Red light went off where the grenades hit, and was accompanied by the usual red smoke. The plasma cannon began to shake violently.

"You fool. Have you any idea what you've just done?!" Elizabeth screamed, losing her cool for the first time since Tyler had known her.

"Yeah, I do. We're all gonna die," he said, slowly losing consciousness.

"Weren't you doing this to protect your family? Now not only will they die, but we will too!" Elizabeth shrieked.

"No they won't. Unless you set off a detonation, the explosion is barely big enough to destroy this side of the city," Tyler said, his eyes becoming empty.

"Then I guess we'll have to change that, now won't we?" Elizabeth said, her cool back. She pulled out a small, stick shaped object with a button on top of it.

"Either way, everyone is going to die!" she laughed, and pushed the button.

A large Dragonite jumped into the air, and kicked a Flygon in the mouth. Beta was still fighting. He was a Dragonite, while these two other guys were Flygons, and they were tearing the town up; literally. One of them fired a huge swirling tornado of searing red flames at him. Beta covered his face with his hands, and ran into it. The flames were hot, and Beta could feel his scales getting burned, but he kept running into it. Then, he pulled one of his fists back, as a bright white aura began to surround it. Beta took another step, and couldn't move. He looked down. The flamethrower had melted the concrete, so now there was no way he could get out of it. The firespin stopped, and a glowing silver tail slammed into his face, sending him flying. He hit the ground a little ways away, bounced, and landed again on the ground. Large cracks in the concrete were left where he had landed. Another Flygon flew towards him, and began firing an intense burst of flames onto the ground, and it was coming towards Beta. The Flygon flew past a building, breathing the flames. Beta struggled to pull himself up, but delve back to the floor. Suddenly, a girl fell from the sky and landed right on top of the Flygon's head. Beta couldn't believe it. Forcing himself to stand up, he brethed a jet of glowing green at the stunned Flygon, hitting it directly. Beta smiled to himself. Thanks to this girl he was going to win. He charged in to finish the Flygon off, but froze when he saw red smoke emit from on top of a nearby building. He stared at it for a second, and turned to the Flygon. It wasn't a Flygon anymore. Instead, it was a Rattata, running for its life. Beta bared his fangs, and took a deep breath, ready to kill the enemy Pokémorph. A bright, purple light flashed from on top of the building. The building crumpled glass going everywhere. Dust began to kick up, and parts of the building began flying in random directions. The purple explosion didn't stop there. The same thing happened to every building in sight. Dust began kicking up into the air. Glass, brick, and metal were flying all over the place. Beta sidestepped a large chunk of rubble that was about to hit him. Dust began filling the air, to the point that it was impossible to see. A car behind Beta drove into a large metal box that looked like it could have been an elevator. The car flipped up in the air and landed on its back, where a woman crawled out from underneath it. Suddenly, a second purple explosion went off, but this one expanded like a giant orb, but it didn't appear to be doing anything. The same woman, the one who escaped from her car, was close to it, and turned and tried to run, but was caught by the expanding orb. Her skin was completely dissolved, and her meaty corpse fell to the floor, blood splattering where she landed. Beta's eyes got wide. Turning, he flew himself high into the sky, and began to fly away from the expanding sphere as fast as he could. Looking down, he could see the civilians running. Many of them got caught, and also fell to the floor dead, some of them all skeletons, some all meat/muscle, and most something in between. Beta flew as fast as he could. He couldn't understand what was happening. Giant pieces of debris were flying around. The dust had picked up again, and now it was literally impossible for Beta to see. All he could do was hope for the best. Unfortunately, the best never came, as a giant piece of rock slammed into him, sending him flying backwards, into the sphere. He hit the ground with a deafening thud that was masked by all the screams, and the sound of crumbling buildings. Slowly, Beta's skin began to turn its normal color. His teeth shrunk to their normal size, and his wings slowly slid back into his back. His feet shrunk to their normal size, and his eyes became human again. He shivered, and lost consciousness.

--

"Holy shit!" Leon exclaimed, taking a step back, as he stared into the face of his former ally. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Ken had turned into a Salamence.

"I always thought you were scary," Leon said, taking a step back. His foot dangled over nothingness.

"Terrific. Now I can either get roasted, or fall off a cliff, and I still might get roasted anyways," Leon said. Ken breathed a wave of red hot flames at him.

"Guess I'm taking the cliff!" he said, jumping over it backwards. Ken came after him, his giant tail hitting the edge of the cliff, raining chunks of rock down on Leon.

"Why couldn't he turn into a Jigglypuff or something?" Leon asked hysterically, twisting his body around to dodge falling rocks. Reaching into another pocket, he pulled out his last gun. He fired it three times at the oncoming Salamence. The beams of red light didn't seem to do anything, bouncing off of its skin harmlessly. It fired a jet of red hot flames at Leon, hitting him directly, and sending him flying even faster to the ground, where he landed with a sickening thud.

"Ah- argh!" he screamed, feeling his burning flesh. His entire face, along with one of his arms, had been burned. His face was now a mess of blood and melted skin, and his arm wasn't much better off. Ken landed in front of Leon, his monstrous lips forming something that looked to be a smile. Leon began desperately scooting back, until he felt something hard on his butt. Grabbing it, he realized it was a larger gun, with a clip of ammo in it.

"Go to hell you bastard!" Leon cried, and began unloading into the Salamence. The red beams came non-stop, and all Leon had to do was hold the trigger. The jets of light flew at the Salamence, hitting it dead on. None of them bounced off, and it appeared Ken was having too much of it. His ugly head swayed from side to side, and he stumbled a little bit, until he eventually fell to the floor. Leon kept firing, until the gun was emptied.

"I… I won," Leon gasped, dropping the gun to the floor. He closed his eyes.

"Too bad I'm horribly disfigured now," he muttered. Something tight wrapped around his throat, and began choking him.

"Luckily for you, you won't have to face society," Ken said, in human form once again.

"Please… please…" Leon begged, gasping for air. Ken snickered.

"Just die already," he said, tightening his grip. Leon spit in his face. This sent Ken over the edge.

"Now you're gonna get to die slowly, by yourself. Congratulations," he said, throwing Leon into a tree. He picked up one of Leon's guns, and aimed it at his former ally's chest.

"Just do it already," Leon said, closing his eyes. Ken smiled, and fired.

"GAH!" Leon screamed, falling to the ground.

"Now, if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go destroy that town over there," Ken said. With an evil laugh, he ran off. Leon just lay there, twitching uncontrollably.

"Go into those flames. There is a portal inside that area that will take you back to where you belong," the girl said suddenly. Mike looked at her as if she was crazy because, well, she was sounding like it.

"Just go!" she said, pushing him. Mike tried to grab her, but she ducked out of the way. Mike was falling towards the area of the forest that was on fire.

"Hey, wake up!" a voice yelled inside of Beta's head. He didn't budge. Suddenly, a strong boot connected with his stomach, knocking him off the ground, and effectively waking him up. Beta shook his head violently, trying to get his eyesight back. Someone got in his face.

"Hello, do you still remember where you are?" it was a guy. One of the twins he had been fighting earlier. Suddenly Beta felt better. He jumped backwards, a crazed look entering his eye. And then, he saw the city. What used to be buildings were now giant piles of rubble. Poles, lights, and all kinds of other junk littered the streets, but it was vastly overshadowed by the bodies. Half skeleton and half meat bodies littered the streets. A sickening smell was in the air, and the dust, although not as thick as before, was still thick enough that the very air looked orange in color.

"How are we alive?" one of the twins asked. Beta shrugged, and slowly pulled himself up.

"I think it's because we're Pokémorphs, and we were in our Pokémon forms. We were just merely kicked out of those forms back into humans, but we had already surpassed the thing that was killing everyone and everything," the other twin suggested. Beta stood up.

"We have to get out of here. NOW!"

**Yeah, it was long. And I'm sorry it took so long to update it. It's a long story. Just don't ask.**


	28. Announcment

**I've been here quite a while, haven't I guys? Well, if you consider a little over a year to be a while anyways. I have good news, but unfortunately I also have bad news. My profile has been hacked. Everything inside of my account is a huge jumble of multi colored, mixed up, coded, and utterly destroyed data. This happened right after my last post; I just managed to get this announcment posted. I cannot continue my stories on this profile at all, as I'm not sure if logging on will harm my laptop. I was so close to 200 reviews, too. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it meant a lot to me. **

**Now for the good news )**

**I am not going to just give up on my writing over some random fag who thinks he's smarter than how much money I have. My firewall protected me from multiple trojans (very, very nasty looking viruses), and I can still operate. So, I have made a new profile, with a new pen name and everything. The name is ZeroRush (the persona I adopted as I started getting involved in gaming clans and such) and I will continue to write Thieves: Nobility there. I will start it from the very beginning, but with some edits.**

**- Every chapter, from one to whatever chapter I'm on now will be completely edited with more description, detail, and lenghtened out. Be sure to re read as I post; every chapter is basically a completely chapter in itself, the events just play out the same.**

**- Chapters I originally thought of adding, but somehow didn't, will be included. This will create a stronger story that the one on this profile should have been.**

**- More intertwining story paths, so you can see your favorite characters (or not so favorite) more often, building their character even further.**

**Please review every new chapter I write! I still want to reach 200 reviews- it's just a lot farther off in the distance now. **

**I should probably have an updated version of chapter 1 up tomorrow afternoon. Be sure to update your Faves/Alerts, as this is the last one you will be recieving for this profile.**


End file.
